Marido de Papel
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: ¿Dónde está escrito que la hija de un ganadero tenga que casarse, con un tejano alto y guapo, para no perder el rancho? Acatando la voluntad de su padre, Bella Swan descubrió que su pareja en este matrimonio de conveniencia no era otro que el vaquero más sexy de Texas: ¡Edward Cullen! ADAPTACION. NI LA HISTORIA NI LO PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.
1. Chapter 1

Diana Palmer – Marido de papel – 15º Hombres de Texas

Marido de papel

**Marido de papel (2009)**

**Serie: **15º Hombres de Texas

**Género: Contemporáneo**

**Protagonistas: Edward Cullen y Bella Swan**

_**Argumento:**_

_¿Dónde está escrito que la hija de un ganadero tenga que casarse, con un tejano alto y guapo, para no perder el rancho? Acatando la voluntad de su padre, Bella Swan descubrió que su pareja en este matrimonio de conveniencia no era otro que el vaquero más sexy de Texas: ¡Edward Cullen!_

**Capítulo 1**

El sol del verano brillaba cada vez más y por su posición, Bella Swan imaginó que serían las once de la mañana. Pensó que eso significaba que había estado sumidad en sus pensamientos durante más de dos horas y hacía cada vez más calor.

Suspiró resignada ante el desastre cuando, al levantar su pierna derecha, vio que sus vaqueros estaban enganchados en dos trozos sueltos de alambre de púas. Tiró de su pie enredado en el alambre de púas de la valla, ya que su pierna izquierda seguía enganchada porque se había torcido el tobillo cuando se cayó.

Estaba tratando de arreglar la valla para que el ganado no pudiera salir, utilizando las herramientas de su padre para hacerlo, pero, lamentablemente, no tenía su misma fuerza. En estos momentos estaba sufriendo mucho, ya que solo hacía una semana del funeral de su padre.

Le corría el sudor por el cuello y por su camiseta de manga corta, y, algunos mechones de su cabello castaño, se habían escapado de su pulcra trenza francesa, que ahora estaba desarreglada, pensó. Despeinada y desaliñada por culpa de la caída que había la había metido en este lío. Ajenas al dilema de su dueña, su yegua castaña, Bess, estaba pastando cerca. Arriba, un halcón planeaba por el cielo sin nubes. A lo lejos se oía el ruido del tráfico de la lejana carretera que rodeaba Forksville para llegar al pequeño rancho de Texas donde Bella estaba enganchada en la valla de alambre.

Nadie sabía donde estaba. Vivía sola en la desvencijada casa que había compartido con su padre. Lo habían perdido todos después de su madre los abandonara hacía siete años. Después de ese terrible golpe, su padre, que se había criado en un rancho, decidió regresar y establecerse en la antigua casa familiar. Sólo tenía un pariente, un primo en Montana.

El padre de Bella había llegado aquí con un pequeño rebaño de ganado vacuno y plantó un jardín. Era una vida humilde comparada con la que habían tenido en Dallas, donde habían estado viviendo con su acaudalada madre. Cuando, inesperadamente, Reneé Swan se había divorciado de su marido, éste había tenido que encontrar una forma rápida de ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Bella había optado por irse con él a la casa de su niñez en Forksville, en lugar de soportar la presencia indiferente de su madre. Ahora que su padre había muerto, se había quedado sin nada.

Había querido a su padre, y él a ella y habían sido felices juntos, a pesar del poco dinero. Pero el duro trabajo físico, había sido demasiado, para un corazón que ya estaba enfermo. Había tenido un ataque al corazón unos días antes, y murió mientras dormía. Bella se lo encontró a la mañana siguiente cuando fue a su habitación para llamarlo para desayunar.

Edward llegó inmediatamente después de la frenética llamada telefónica de Bella. No se le ocurrió pensar que debía haber llamado primero a la ambulancia, antes que a su huraño y vecino más cercano. Lo hizo solo porque él era muy capaz y siempre sabía qué hacer. Ese día también lo había sabido. Después de un rápido vistazo a su padre, llamó una ambulancia y echó a Bella fuera de la habitación. Más tarde le dijo que, inmediatamente, se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para salvar a su padre. Había estado una temporada con el ejército en el extranjero, donde había visto la muerte demasiadas veces como para equivocarse.

La mayoría de las personas lo evitaban siempre que podían. Era dueño de la tienda de alimentación y de la fábrica de piensos de la localidad, y tenía repartido su ganado en grandes extensiones de tierra alrededor de Forksville. Había encontrado petróleo en la misma tierra, por lo que la falta de dinero no era uno de sus problemas. Sin embargo, un fuerte temperamento, una legendaria aversión a las mujeres y una reputación de huraño, le hizo impopular en la mayoría de los sitios.

Sin embargo a Bella le gustaba. Le había parecido fascinante desde el principio, aunque no era ningún secreto que era un misógino. Sin embargo ella se sentía a salvo con él, posiblemente debido a la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Edward tenía treinta y seis años y Bella apenas veintidós. Era esbelta y de altura mediana, con pelo cobrizo oscuro y una cara interesante, dominada por sus grandes y oscuros ojos verdes. Tenía una barbilla firme, redondeada y la nariz recta y una boca de labios rosados sin maquillar. Ella no era bonita, pero su figura era atractiva, incluso con vaqueros azules y una camisa a cuadros descolorida, a la que le faltaban dos botones que habían saltado cuando se cayó. Gimió porque no había tenido tiempo de buscar un sujetador de la ropa limpia esa mañana, ya que tenía mucha prisa por arreglar la valla para que no se escapara el único toro que tenía. Parecía una stripper de menores, con las firmes y cremosas curvas de sus pechos que se veían desde donde le faltaban los botones.

Protegió sus ojos del sol con una mano y echó un vistazo alrededor. No había nada más que millas y millas, Texas y más de Texas. Debería haber prestado más atención a lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy triste por la repentina muerte de su padre. Había estado llorando tres días enteros, sobre todo desde que los abogados le habían comunicado la cláusula del testamente y la situación humillante en la que había quedado. No podía soportar la vergüenza de tener que decíserlo a Edward. Pero, ¿cómo podría evitarlo cuando hacía referencia tanto a él a ella? Papa, fuiste un miserable, ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Podrías haberme dejado un poco el orgullo!

Se limpió las lágrimas. Llorar no la ayudaba. Su padre había muerto y su voluntad tendría que ser respetada.

Un sonido llamó su atención. En la quietud del campo, era muy fuerte y rítmico. Después de un minuto, supo por qué sonaba familiar. Era el paso de un semental de pura raza. Y ella sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía el caballo.

Por supuesto, un minuto después, un jinete alto apareció ante su vista. Con su sombrero de ala ancha echado sobre su frente, la cara oscurecida por su sombrero y su impecable forma de montar, Edward Cullen era bastante fácil de identificar incluso desde la distancia. Y si no hubiera sido por el jinete hubiera sido por el caballo, Cappy. Cappy era un palomino con un linaje impecable que le había producido grandes beneficios. Era un caballo muy tranquilo, aunque a veces se ponía nervioso y que no permitía que lo montara nadie más que Edward.

Como Edward frenó al caballo justo a su lado, pudo ver la burla indulgente en sus ojos, antes escuchar en su voz profunda.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó con resignación, obviamente recordando las otras ocasiones en las que había tenido que rescatarla.

—Es la valla, —dijo beligerante, soplando un mechón de pelo castaño de su boca—. ¡Y esa estúpida cerca necesita las manos de un luchador para manejar las herramientas!

—Claro que si, cariño, —dijo él arrastrando las palabras y cruzando los brazos sobre la silla—. Las vallas no saben nada sobre el movimiento de liberación de las mujeres.

—No irás a empezar otra vez, ¿verdad?, —murmuró ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—Creo que no estas en la mejor situación para lanzar desafíos —murmuró secamente, y sus ojos oscuros la miraron de arriba a abajo. Solo por un momento, su mirada descansó en las curvas de sus pechos.

Ella se removió incómoda.

—Vamos, Edward, suéltame, —le pidió ella levantándose—. He estado pegada a esto desde nueve de la mañana y me estoy muriendo por beber algo. Hace mucho calor.

—Está bien, chico —se bajó de la silla y echó las riendas sobre el cuello de Cappy, dejándolo que pastara cerca, para ocuparse de su pierna atrapada.

Sus gastados vaqueros que se apretaban sobre la poderosa musculatura de sus piernas le hicieron rechinar los dientes ante el placer que le proporcionaba sólo mirarlo. Edward era muy atractivo. Tenía ese tipo de atractivo masculino que hacía que todas las mujeres, independientemente de su edad, suspiraran cuando lo veían. Tenía una gracia innata y un aspecto elegante. Su cara le hubiera encantado a cualquier publicista. Pero él era totalmente ajeno a su propio atractivo. Su esposa lo había abandonado diez años antes, y nunca más quiso volver a casarse desde el divorcio. Era bien conocido, en su entorno, que Edward usaba a las mujeres para una sola cosa. Era discreto y callado sobre sus aventuras y parecía que solo Bella sabía que existían. Fue muy sincero con ella. De hecho, le dijo cosas que no había contado a nadie más.

Estudio los daños, con la boca fuertemente apretada, antes de empezar a desenredar el alambre con los guantes. Edward era metódico en todo lo que hacía. Nunca tomaba una decisión precipitada. Es otro rasgo que no pasaba desapercibido.

—No puedo desengancharlo —murmuró mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo—. Voy a tener que cortar los pantalones para soltarte, cariño. Lo siento. Te compraré otros.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡Todavía no estoy en las últimas!

Miró hacia abajo, con sus ojos verde oscuro y vió que se había puesto colorada.

—Eres muy orgulloso, Bella. Que pidas ayuda, no significa que estés muerta de hambre —se dio la vuelta para un cuchillo de su bolsillo—. Supongo que es la razón por la que nos llevamos tan bien. Somos muy parecidos.

—Eres más alto que yo, y tienes el pelo cobrizo y yo castaño, —puntualizó ella.

El sonrió abiertamente, tal como ella sabía que lo haría, a pesar de que no le sonreía mucho a los demás. Le encantaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando sonreía.

—No estaba hablando de las diferencias físicas, —explicó innecesariamente. Cortó los vaqueros y fue un acierto que llevara guantes, ya que la valla era muy resistente y te podías hacer alguna herida—. ¿Por qué no utilizas una de las modernas vallas electrificadas que usan los ganaderos?

—Porque no me lo puedo permitir, Edward —dijo simplemente.

Haciendo una mueca, cortó el último trozo y tiró de ella para que se sentara, lo que los colocó en una situación muy íntima. Su blusa abierta se abrió por delante cuando ella cayó contra él y, como cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, se dio un festín viendo sus cremosos pechos con los pezones y duros contra la suave piel rosada de sus montículos. Se le aceleró la respiración.

Avergonzada, agarró los bordes de la camisa y los juntó ruborizada. No podía mirarlo, pero era muy consciente de su intensa mirada, el olor a cuero y el aroma a colonia que emanaba de su piel, el olor a limpio de su camisa de manga larga. Sus ojos miraron el cuello abierto de la camisa, donde se veía el espeso vello negro. Nunca había visto a Edward sin camisa, pero le gustaría.

Le pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la suave mejilla y se le sujetó la barbilla con el pulgar. Sus ojos buscaron su mirada tímida.

—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, —dijo roncamente—. Tú nunca juegas. Cada cosa la haces honestamente —mantuvo su mirada—. No sería un hombre si no te mirara. Tienes unos preciosos, como el mármol rosado y no hace falta mucho más para que me sienta tentado. No debes avergonzarte de una reacción natural al igual que…

Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir.

—¿La reacción natural? —ella vaciló, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo entiendes?

Ella no lo sabía. Había estado muy protegida y enamorada. Descubrió sus sentimientos por Edward cuando tenía diecisiete años y nunca miró a ningún otro hombre. Sólo salió dos veces con chicos. Los dos eran muy tímidos y nerviosos y cuando uno la besó le pareció muy desagradable, y cuando uno de ellos había besado, que había considerado desagradable.

Había visto varias películas, algunas de las cuales eran bastante explícitas. Pero no detallaban lo que ocurría entre una pareja, sólo lo mostraba.

—No —dijo por último, con un gemido—. Bueno, creo que estoy desesperada. No voy a la moda, no tengo tiempo para leer novelas actuales…!

La miró más de cerca.

—Algunas lecciones se cobran un alto precio. Pero tú estas a salvo aquí conmigo.

Posó su mano sobre ella y, sorprendentemente, sacó su pecho fuera de camisa pasando el dedo por su duro pezón. La mirada de él mientras la tocaba, hizo que la experiencia fuera aún más sensual.

—El deseo es la causa, —explicó en silencio—. La parte que más se hincha de un hombre es el pene y de la mujer los pechos cuyos pezones se ponen duros. Es una reacción como consecuencia de la emoción, y no hay porqué avergonzarse.

Apenas podía respirar. Sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo, y su corazón latía muy deprisa. Ella estaba sentada en medio del campo, a plena luz del día, dejando que Edward mirara sus pechos y le explicara lo que es el deseo. Todo esto era como un sueño hecho realidad antes sus asombrados ojos.

—Lo sabía —sonrió el—. Eres preciosa —dijo suavemente, moviendo su mano y tirando de los bordes de la blusa para cubrirla de nuevo—. No escondas tu belleza. Hay confianza entre nosotros, ¿no? Siempre la ha habido. Por eso puedo hablar contigo fácilmente de cosas tan íntimas —frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Yo siempre ame a mi esposa, ¿no te lo había dicho? Ella me decía que estaba loco, pero la quería tanto que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella. Pero yo no era lo suficientemente rico para darle todo lo que ella quería. Mi mejor amigo me dijo que invirtiera una gran cantidad de dinero en el sector inmobiliario y fue todo un fracaso. No creo que ella mirara hacia atrás cuando me dejó, pero durante semanas no pude dormir, porque la echaba mucho de menos. Todavía me ocurre de vez en cuando —suspiró al aire—. Y ahora van a venir aquí, ella y Peter. Ellos van a estar en la ciudad durante unas semanas mientras él se deshace de todas sus inversiones. Él se jubila, y quiere venderme su caballo de carreras. Va a ser muy doloroso, ¿no te parece? —él murmuró fríamente.

Ella sentía su dolor y pero no se atrevía a dejar que él viera lo mucho que l afectaba.

—Gracias por desenredarme, —dijo sin aliento y empezó a levantarse separándose de él.

Tiró de su mano y se quedó mirando mientras pensaba.

—No lo hagas. Quiero comprobar algo.

Sus dedos se dirigieron hacía los botones de su camisa y la desabrochó, sacándose después los faldones de los vaqueros. Su pecho es ancho y bronceado, poderoso con vello espeso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró ella, asustada.

—Te lo dije. Quiero comprobar algo —la sentó sobre sus rodillas, y desabrochó los botones que quedaban de su camisa. Él miró inquisitivamente a su expresión. Ella estaba demasiado conmocionada para protestar, y luego la acercó a su pecho dejando que sintiera por primera vez el impacto de la semidesnudez de un hombre contra la suya propia.

Su respiración estaba agitada. Había maravillosa curiosidad en sus ojos cuando los levantó mirándolo fascinada.

Sus manos fueron hacía su caja torácica y la dibujó sensualmente, acunando aquel cojín suave de su pecho. Le hizo cosquillas y sus pezones se irguieron. Ella se agarró a sus hombros, arañándole sin querer, sintiendo como todos sus sueños parecían hacerse realidad a la vez. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la pasión, fueron hacía su boca y la besó.

Sentía el ardiente calor de sus labios invadiendo lentamente su boca, jugando y bromeando con sus labios. Ella bebió de su aliento, como si estuviera degustando el mejor elixir del mundo. Débilmente sintió como su mano la acariciaba tiernamente, haciendo que su pezón se inflamara cada vez más. Jadeó otra vez y levantó la cabeza para que él pudiera ver sus ojos. Agitó el dedo pulgar sobre la punta endurecida y ella tembló impotente entre sus brazos.

—Sí —susurró en tono ausente, —eso es exactamente lo que había pensado. Podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo aquí.

Ella apenas lo escuchaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Sus dedos la tocaban, encendiendo su cuerpo. Se arqueó contra él, desesperada para no perder el contacto.

Sus ojos ocupaban toda su cara, su pecho desnudo presionado contra el suyo. Un contacto que le llegaba hasta el alma.

—Te quiero, —dijo tranquilamente.

Ella sollozó, porque no tendría que haber dicho eso. Su propio cuerpo la traicionó, descubriendo todos los secretos que tanto le había costado guardar.

Pero él tenía una duda. Con la mano todavía sobre su pecho, su boca sobre la suya, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros, vigilantes.

—Todavía eres virgen, ¿no? —pregunta aproximadamente.

Ella sorbió, sus labios hinchados por sus besos.

Él la sacudió suavemente.

—¡Dime!

Ella se mordió su labio inferior, mientras que miraba su garganta. Podía ver su pulso latiendo allí.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo ella escupiendo las palabras.

Él pareció no respirar durante un minuto, y luego, lentamente, exhaló el aire. Se sentó y la envolvió en sus brazos para tenerla más cerca, meciéndola mientras tenía el rostro enterrado en su garganta, contra su pulso rápido.

—Sí, sólo quería estar seguro, —dijo, después de un minuto. La miró detenidamente y sonrió tristemente, abrochándole la blusa de nuevo.

Ella se separó, aturdida. Sus ojos se aferraban a él, como si dudara de su cordura.

Tenía la boca hinchada. Sus ojos, de color azul oscuro, estaban abiertos como platos de color azul oscuro, contrastando con la palidez de su cara. En ese momento estaba más hermosa que había conocido nunca.

—No quiero hacerte daño, —dijo suavemente—. Hemos aprendido algo más de lo que sabíamos el uno del otro y no va a cambiar nada. ¿Todavía somos amigos?

Esto último sonó como si fuera una pregunta.

—… Por supuesto —balbuceó ella.

Se levantó, abrochándose su propia camisa y remetiéndosela, mientras la miraba con una nueva expresión.

_Posesión_.

Sí, eso era. Parecía como si ahora ella le perteneciera. Y ella no entendía su mirada ni su propia reacción a la misma.

Ella movió sus pies, para ver si se había roto algo.

—El alambre no ha roto la piel, por suerte para tí, —dijo él—. Los vaqueros son gruesos y de tela fuerte. Sin embargo, de todas formas, necesitas una vacuna contra el tétano. Si no te la has puesto hace poco, iremos a la ciudad para que te la pongan.

—Me la pusieron el año pasado, —dijo ella, evitando sus ojos, yendo hacía Bess, a la que el semental estaba mirando con bastante curiosidad—. Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Cappy empiece a ponerse nervios.

El cogió la brida de Cappy para calmarlo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí mientras podamos —aconsejó—. No creía que fueras a montar hoy o no me habría traído a Cappy. Por lo general montas a Toast.

Ella no quería decirle que habían vendido a Toast para ayudar a pagar una de las deudas pendientes de su padre.

Él miró su movimiento en la silla de montar, mientras mantenía al semental a una buena distancia.

—La excitación no es sólo algo humano. Iré a verte más, —le dijo a ella—. Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunta.

Pero Edward no ha respondido. Cappy se estaba encabritando, mientras él trataba de controlarlo.

—Ahora no. ¡Nos vemos en tu casa!

Ella le dio la vuelta a la yegua y galopó hacia el rancho, olvidándose de la valla con las prisas. Tendría que volver más tarde. De momento lo único que quería era estar a la sombra y beber algo frío.

Una vez de vuelta en su casita, se miró en el espejo del baño después de darse una ducha y no podía creer que fuera la misma mujer que había estado en los pastos esa mañana. Parecía tan diferente. Había algo nuevo en sus ojos, algo más femenino, misterioso y secreto. Sentía de nuevo la lentitud con que la había tocado Hayden Cullen con sus fuertes dedos y se sonrojó.

Se había producido una rara y hermosa magia entre ellos allá en el campo. Ella lo amaba tanto. Ningún otro hombre había tocado su cuerpo, ni ella amaría nunca a otro. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara del contenido de la voluntad de su padre? Él no quería casarse de nuevo. Lo había dicho bastantes veces. Y aunque ellos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, se lo señalado de nuevo a la vez que la hacía admitir su inocencia. Él, obviamente, quería una aventura, pero se dio cuenta que no podría justificarse ante su conciencia. No podía seducir a una mujer inocente.

Ella entró en su dormitorio y se puso un vestido azul de punto, dejando su pelo, recién lavado y seco, suelto alrededor de sus hombros. Había dicho que hablarían más tarde. ¿Significa esto que él sabía algo sobre el testamento? ¿Le iba a pedir que lo impugnara?

No tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Tal vez todo fuera bien. Ya habría tiempo para preocuparse.

Caminaba alrededor de la sala, mirando con tristeza, el miserable mobiliario que su padre y ella habían comprado hacía muchos años. No ha habido ningún dinero para renovar la tapicería ni las cortinas, ya que habían puesto todo lo que tenían en unas pocas cabezas de ganado vacuno y un toro. Sin embargo, el mercado de ganado estaba bajando y, si había un mal invierno, no se podría permitir comprar pienso. Tenía mucho heno y maíz que recoger durante el invierno. Sin embargo, muchos de los que trabajaban en el rancho, lo habían dejado a la muerte de su padre, y ahora solo tenía dos ayudantes a tiempo parcial, a quien apenas podía pagar. Hasta un ciego podría ver que, ahora, no podría seguir adelante.

Podría llorar por las oportunidades que había perdido. No tenía educación secundaria, ni ninguna manera de ganarse la vida. Lo único que sabía era cómo alimentar a los terneros y venderlos después. Había ido a las subastas y sabía cómo comprar, cómo escoger el ganado para la venta. Sobre caballos sabía mucho menos, pero eso apenas importaba. Sólo había una yegua y Toast y, la persona que trabajaba a tiempo parcial, los había cuidado y alimentado hasta que vendieron a Toast. Por lo menos, sabía como ensillarlos. Sin embargo, para Bella, un caballo era una herramienta para trabajar con el ganado. Hayden protestó cuando ella dijo eso. El criaba palominos de pura sangre y le gustaban todos y cada uno de ellos. No podía entender que cualquier persona no amara los caballos tanto como él.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, era su único punto de la discordia. En la mayoría de las demás cosas recordó, incluso en la política y la religión, estaban de acuerdo. Y les gustaban los mismos programas de televisión. Sonrió, recordando la cantidad de veces habían compartido el mismo entusiasmo por las series semanales, especialmente los de ciencia ficción. Edward también había sido amable con su padre, y muy paciente, sobre cuando un hombre que había vivido como un caballero, tenía que aprender a ser un ganadero con cincuenta y cinco años. Bella pensó tristemente que quizá su padre habría vivido más tiempo si no hubiera tenido una profesión exhaustiva. Había sido inteligente y tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Se preparó un almuerzo ligero y un café y volvió a pensar en la valla derribada. Pero otro desastre era demasiado. Era propensa a los desastres cuando Edward estaba cerca de ella, y parecía provocarlos rápidamente, incluso cuando no estaba. La había rescatado de un toro, cuando se le engancharon los pies en la cerca del corral, otra vez de una vez una serpiente de cascabel y dos veces de las balas de heno que se habían caído. Debería estar preguntándose si habría alguna manera de deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

Fue muy amable por su parte, no haber comentado todo esto cuando la había rescatado de la valla. Seguramente se había sentido tentado a hacerlo.

Tentado. Volvió a ruborizarse al recordar, una vez más, la intimidad que habían compartido. En los siete años que hacía que se conocían, nunca la había tocado hasta hoy. Se preguntaba por qué lo había hecho.

El sonido de un coche, llegando por el camino rural, entró a través de la cocina y la puerta de calle, al la vez que vio de refilón el lujoso coche negro de Edward en la entrada. Él no era un al que le gustara llamar la atención y tampoco se rodeaba de cosas lujosas, lo que hacía que su coche fuera una excepción. Siempre le habían fascinado los coches grandes de color negro y parecía que no había cambiado en eso, ya que cada dos años lo cambiaba por otro negro.

—¿No te cansas del color? —le había preguntado ella una vez.

—¿Por qué? —le había respondido, lacónicamente—. El negro va con todo.

Llegó hasta el porche, y la expresión de su cara era una que no había visto antes. Estaba como siempre, impecablemente vestido y bien afeitado, arrebatadoramente guapo, pero había algo diferente. Después de su breve interludio en el pasto, el ambiente entre ellos estaba un poco tenso.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mientras admiraba su cuerpo con su mirada agitada.

—¿Te lo has puesto en mi honor? —le preguntó.

Ella se sonrojó ya que, por lo general, siempre vestía vaqueros y camisas de manga corta o camisetas sin mangas. Ella casi nunca usaba vestidos en el rancho, ni tampoco se dejaba el pelo suelto alrededor de sus hombros. Normalmente llevaba una trenza.

Ella se encogió de hombros decepcionada.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo, mirándolo con una triste sonrisa en los ojos—. Lo siento.

Se sacudió la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad de pedir disculpas. Ninguna en absoluto. De hecho, lo que ha pasado esta tarde me han hecho pensar en algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo.

Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho. ¿Le iba a hacer una proposición? ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡si lo hacía nunca tendría que conocer la tonta cláusula del testamento de su padre!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas y chicos, como están?**

**Acá voy con otra adaptación de los hombres de Texas, pero no se trata de los hermanos Cullen, cuando termine esta seguiré con los otros hermanos y será una adaptación Edward-Bella. La última fue La navidad del Cowboy y fue adaptada para Emmet-Rosalie. Y la otra adaptación de los hermanos es una estrella en la noche que también la adapte. Pero como son cinco hermanos, me faltan tres aun, aunque el del hermano menor ya fue adaptada por otra persona, pero parece que lo sacaron de fan-fiction. Voy a revisar y les aviso.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Traducido por Debbie y corregido por Sira Nº Paginas —12


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Fue hacía la cocina y colocó una ensalada y un plato de fiambres en el centro de la mesa, en la que ya había puesto dos cubiertos. Sirvió café en dos tazas café y, dándole una a él, se sentó. No tenía que preguntarle como le gustaba el café, porque ya sabía que le gustaba sólo y así de lo dio. Era otra de las muchas cosas que tenían en común.

—¿Qué querías preguntarme, Edward? —dijo ella, después de que se hubieran comido y tomado dos tazas de café. Tenía los nervios de punta por la intriga y la anticipación.

—Oh. Eso —se inclinó hacía su taza de café, medio vacía, que tenía en la mano—. Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a echarme una mano con en asunto de mi ex—esposa.

Todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda? —preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—Quiero que aparentes ser mi novia, —dijo con franqueza, mirándola—. Si pensamos en lo que pasó esta mañana, no debería ser demasiado difícil fingir miraditas y arrumacos, ya que parece que no podemos mantener nuestras manos quietas. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora lo entendía todo, su extraño comportamiento, sus observaciones, su experimento en el campo, en resumen: su curiosa actuación. Su querida ex—esposa venía a la ciudad y él no quería que todos supieran lo que le dolía su pérdida. Así que quería que Bella fingiera que era su nuevo amor. No quería una nueva esposa, quería una actriz.

Ella miraba a su café.

—Supongo que no quieres volver a casarte, ¿verdad? —pregunta con disimulo.

Él desvió la vista a la derecha.

—No, no, —dijo sin rodeos—. Con una vez fue suficiente.

Ella gimió. Su padre la había colocado en una posición intolerable. De alguna manera, debía haber sospechado que se le acababa el tiempo, ya que, en caso contrario, ¿por qué había llegado a tales extremos en su testamento para asegurarse de que su hija estaba protegida después de su muerte?

—Has estado actuando de manera extraña desde que murió tu padre, —dijo de repente, entornando sus ojos—. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hay alguna deuda pendiente o algo así?

—Bueno…

—Porque si ese es el caso, puedo ayudarte con el problema, —continuó, sin arrepentimiento—. Tú me ayudas mientras Tanya esté aquí, y voy te ayudo a pagar las deudas que haya. Puedes mirarlo como si fuera un trato.

Ella quería revolcarse en el suelo y gritar. Nada estaba saliendo como quería. Ella le miró con angustia.

—¡Oh, Edward! —ella gimió.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Vamos. No puede ser tan malo. Dímelo.

Ella tomó aliento y fue hacía él.

—Hay una manera más sencilla… Creo que tienes que leer el testamento de papá. Voy a buscarlo.

Entró en el salón y cogió del cajón de la mesa el testamento de su padre. Volvió a la cocina y se lo entregó a un desconcertado Edward, mirando como él abría, con sus elegantes manos, la carpeta que contenía el documento.

—Y antes de que empieces a jurar, y debes saber que yo no tenía la menor idea acerca de la cláusula, —añadió entre dientes—. Para mí fue gran shock, al igual que lo será para tí.

—¿La cláusula? —murmuró mientras miraba más despacio el testamento—. ¿Qué cláusula…? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—Ahora, Edward… —comenzó, intentando con mucho esfuerzo calmar la furia que veía en su cara.

—¡Dios en el cielo! —Le daban ganas de tirar el documento al suelo y pisotearlo. Su cara había pasado del blanco al rojo en un momento—. Es una elección endiablada. ¡Tengo que casarme contigo o terminaré con un stock de coches de carreras al lado de mi granero donde tengo mi caballo y mis yeguas! Moverlo todo costaría medio millón de dólares!

—Si me dejar hablar… —dijo en voz más alta—. Edward, creo que hay una forma impugnar el testamento.

—¡Oh, claro, podemos decir que estaba loco! —sus ojos verdes echaban chispas.

Ella enrojeció. Sus palabras fueron insultantes. Lo amaba pero, ni siquiera a él, le iba a permitir que la tratara así. Se puso de pie y fulminándolo con la mirada, dijo:

—¡A mi padre debía gustarle la idea de que me casara contigo! —gritó—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres un trofeo, Edward? Eres bastante mayor que yo, en primer lugar y, en segundo, ninguna mujer sensata querría casarse con un hombre que sigue enamorado de su ex esposa.

Él apenas podía respirar. Su rabia era tan intensa que Bella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas a pesar de la valentía de sus palabras.

Sus ojos verdes la miraron con desprecio.

—Me gusta mirar tu cuerpo, pero un par de besos y unas caricias, a mi modo de ver, no justifican la propuesta de matrimonio.

—Tampoco en el mío —dijo con el orgullo bastante maltrecho—. ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa?

Con los puños apretados, pensó que era increíble lo había leído en ese testamento. Iba más allá de todo lo normal el que el padre de Bella y el que él consideraba su amigo, les hubiera apuñalado por la espalda de esta manera.

—Debía estar perturbado, —dijo él como un disco rallado—. No entiendo porqué no ha confiado en ti. ¡No había ninguna necesidad de que especificara el matrimonio para que heredaras lo que es legalmente tuyo!

Ella alzó el mentón.

—No sé por que pensaba así —le recordó ella—. Está muerto —sus palabras eran duras y destilaban veneno. Estaba aún en medio del dolor por el fallecimiento de su padre.

Edward no había considerado que la estaba hiriendo, pensó, o tal vez, simplemente le daba igual. Estaba demasiado enfadado para pensar con claridad.

Él resopló.

—Es poco tramposo —acusó—. Has estado enamorada de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo he tolerado. Era divertido para mí. Pero esto no es divertido. Esto es bajo y rastrero. Pensaría mejor de ti si admites que tú le diste la idea a tu padre.

—Me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta. Su orgullo estaba por los suelos y estaba luchando contra sus rabiosas lágrimas—. Cuando hayas tenido tiempo de superar la crisis, me gustaría que vieras a mi abogado. Entre los dos, estoy segura de que encontraréis alguna forma de arreglar esto. ¡Porque no me casaré contigo aunque vengas con una suscripción a mi revista favorita y un nuevo Ferrari! Si estuve enamorada de ti antes, ahora ya es historia.

Inspiró por la nariz.

—Entonces lo de esta mañana en el campo ¿Qué fue? —le reprendió.

—Lujuria —le escupió ella.

Él recogió su sombrero, mirándola con frío desprecio.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer acerca del testamento. Puedes ponerte en contacto con tu madre —añadió puntualizando—. Ella es rica. Estoy segura de que no te dejará morirte de hambre.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dijo:

—No le voy a pedir a mi madre ni lo largo de una uña, aunque me estuviera muriendo, y lo sabes.

—Estas son circunstancias desesperadas —dijo él, un poco más calmado ahora.

—Mis circunstancias ya no son de tu incumbencia —dijo con una voz demasiado calmada como para fiarse—. Adiós, Edward.

Él se caló de golpe el sombrero hasta los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando llegó hasta ella, se giro y la miró por encima del hombro. Estaba pálida y tenía los ojos brillantes. Sabía que estaba de luto por su padre. También debe de tener miedo, ya que su herencia estaba condicionada a una petición imposible. Si no se casaba con ella, iba a perderlo todo, hasta su casa. Él hizo una dolorosa mueca.

—Adiós, —repitió con firmeza. Sus ojos tenían una mirada azul tan profunda y oscura que le dio miedo. Lo miraba como si le odiara.

É hizo una corta inspiración.

—Mira, ya veremos como podemos hacerlo.

—Tengo veintidós años, —dijo con orgullo—. Es hora de que empiece a cuidar de mí misma. Si pierdo el rancho, voy a pedir un préstamo y volver a la universidad. De todas formas, ya he terminado la educación primaria.

No había pensado que podría desaparecer. De repente, su vida se puso más patas arriba que antes. Tanya venía de camino a la ciudad, el padre de Bella trataba de obligarlo a un matrimonio que no desea y ahora Bella se iba. Se sentía abandonado.

Soltó un juramento que no le había oído decir antes.

—Entonces, vete de una maldita vez, —dijo furioso—. Será un placer no tener que rescatarte de media docena de desastres por día.

Él cerró de un portazo y ella se hundió en una silla, sintiendo de pronto la cálida humedad de las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo orgullosamente para que él no las viera. Por lo menos ahora sabía lo que pensaba de ella y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

El resto del día fue una pesadilla. Al final, se sentía enferma por todos recuerdos que había en la casa. El dolor y la humillación le hicieron coger el teléfono. Llamó a Quill, el más antiguo de sus dos trabajadores temporales en el rancho.

—Me marcho un par de días, —le dijo—. Me gustaría que Embry y tú cuidarais el ganado para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, jefa. ¿A dónde va?

—Estaré incomunicada.

Ella colgó.

Sólo le llevó unos minutos hacer una reserva en un modesto hotel en el centro de Houston y hacer una pequeña maleta con suficiente ropa para el fin de semana. En pocos minutos estaba montada en su coche y se puso en camino, después de haber cerrado la casa. Quill tenía una llave, por si necesitaba entrar.

Pasó el fin de semana viendo películas por cable y experimentando con nuevos peinados. Vagando alrededor de las tiendas arriba y debajo de la ciudad, aunque no compró nada. Ahora tenía que ahorrar, hasta que solicitara y obtuviera una beca en la universidad. En un impulso llamó a un par de colegios de la zona y pidió que le enviaran los catálogos a su domicilio en Forksville.

El fin de semana había sido una extravagancia, pero tenía que huir. Se sentía como una turista, ya que visitó todos los puntos de interés, incluyendo el famoso monumento de San Jacinto y el canal de buques que entraban y salían en la ciudad portuaria. Al día siguiente, una fuerte lluvia que produjo inundaciones, la obligaba a permanecer un día más en la ciudad o a usar su Bronco como una barcaza, ya que las calles cercanas al hotel estaban demasiado inundadas para que se pudiera conducir con seguridad.

Hasta la tarde del lunes, no pudo empezar su largo viaje hacia rancho. Y lo primero que notó conforme se acercaba a la casa fue la gran cantidad de vehículos de la policía.

Conmocionada, ella se detuvo y paró el coche.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien ha destrozado mi casa? —preguntó al primer policía al que se acercó, un oficial de la oficina del sheriff del Condado.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Vive usted aquí? —preguntó.

—Sí. Soy Bella Swan.

Él riéndose entre dientes, le dijo a los otros tres hombres, uno de los cuales era un policía de la ciudad de Forksville.

—¡Aquí está! Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

Llegaron hasta ellos, con un Quill de aspecto desesperado a su lado.

—¡Oh, señorita Swan, gracias a Dios —dijo Quill, estrujándose las manos. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco de repente y la miraba con los ojos vacíos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunta.

—¡Pensaron que yo la había matado y había escondido el cuerpo! —explicó Quill, mirando nerviosamente a los oficiales de la ley.

Bella, abrió los ojos como platos y preguntó:

—¿Por qué?

—El Sr. Cullen se ha marchado y nadie lo ha encontrado todavía —dijo Quill frenéticamente—. Le dije que usted se había ido, pero que no sabía dónde, y él explotó y empezó a insultarme porque no le decía lo que no sabía. Cuando vino hoy otra vez, llamó a la policía. Estoy tan contento de verla señorita Swan. ¡Tenía miedo de que me llevaran a la cárcel!

—Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo ésto, Quill, —dijo cada vez más incomoda—. Debería haberte dicho que iba a Houston, pero no se me ocurrió que el Sr. Cullen quisiera saber a dónde iba —añadió amargamente.

El oficial hizo una mueca avergonzado.

—Sí, él dijo que habían discutido y temía que podrían haber hecho alguna cosa locura…

Ella lo miró tan furiosa que se interrumpió.

—¡Si eso no es una presunción, no sé qué es! ¿Creen que estoy tan desesperada como para pensar en suicidarme por alguien tan arrogante, egoísta e insoportable como el Sr. Cullen! ¿Me ven tan desesperada?

Él carraspeó.

—¡Oh, no, señora, no me lo parece!

Mientras él se defendía, Edward entró por un lado de la casa para ver que había pasado con la desaparición y se detuvo cuando vio a Bella.

—Así que ¡aquí estás! —comenzó furiosamente, sin sombrero y dirigiéndole una mirada salvaje, mientras se acercaba a ella—. ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tiene idea de los problemas que has ocasionado?

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—He estado en Houston. ¿Desde cuándo es un delito ir a Houston? Y, ¿desde cuándo tengo que informarte de mi paradero?

Él se rió.

—Soy un vecino preocupado.

—Lo que eres es como un dolor de muelas y me fui de la ciudad para no verte —ella se enfureció—. ¡No quiero verte ni hablar contigo nunca más!

Enderezó los hombros y apretó los dientes.

—Mientras estés bien…

—Creo que deberías pedirle disculpas al pobre Quill, por haber sospechado de él, —añadió inmediatamente—. Estaba desesperado, pensando que iba a la cárcel por mi desaparición.

—Nunca dije tal cosa —murmuró él y miró a Quill—. Él sabe que no creía que te hubiera hecho daño —y eso fue, probablemente, lo más cercano a una disculpa, y Quill la aceptó menos enfadado de lo que Bella pensaba que debería estarlo.

—Gracias por venir hasta aquí —dijo el policía a Edward y a los demás—. Ella llevaba desaparecida dos días y yo no sabía donde estaba. Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa.

—Oh, ¿saben que? —dijo el policía Riley Bears, con una sonrisa, apuntando con el dedo al oficial del Sheriff del Condado—. Él y su esposa tuvieron una pelea y ella se fue a casa de su madre. Su coche se averió por el camino. Lo dejó aparcado en el puente se fue a la ciudad a buscar un mecánico.

—¡Riley…! —murmuró el oficial.

Riley lo detuvo con un ademán.

—Estoy llegando a la mejor parte. Fue tras ella y, al ver el coche, pensó que había saltado por encima del puente. En el momento en que ella volvió con el mecánico, los chicos de protección civil estaban dragando el río.

—Bien, ella podría haber estado allí —de defendió el oficial, sonrojándose y le hizo una mueca a Edward—. Y a la Srta. Swan la habría podido atacar uno de los jóvenes novillos.

—O que ser abducida por los extraterrestres —dijo Riley, lamiéndose la mejilla por dentro—. Es por eso que nuestra policía siempre está alerta, Srta. Swan, para ofrecer protección a cualquier ciudadano que lo necesite. Me gustaría seguir protegiéndote e invitarte al cine una noche la semana que viene, —agregó mientras la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes—. Una noche como a tí te gusta. Una buena película y una hamburguesa con patatas fritas grandes.

Ahora, los ojos de Bella también brillaban.

Entonces Edward intervino diciendo:

—Creo lo que necesita es descansar después de la emoción de hoy, pero estoy seguro de que te agradece la oferta, Riley.

Las palabras no tenían nada que ver con sus ojos amenazantes. Riley sólo lo había dicho en broma aunque, si realmente hubiera querido invitar, no se lo hubieran impedido todas las amenazas del mundo.

—Seguro que estarás bien, —asintió Riley, guiñándole un ojo a Bella—. Pero la oferta sigue en pie.

Ella le sonrió. Era muy amable.

—Gracias, Riley.

Los agentes de la ley se despidieron de todos y se fueron para seguir con su trabajo, dejando a Bella, a Quill y Edward solos en el patio delantero.

—Me voy a casa ahora, Señorita Swan. Me alegro de que esté bien, —dijo Quill de nuevo.

—Gracias, Quill, —respondió ella—. Siento todos los problemas que has tenido por mi culpa.

—No se preocupe.

Fuera de sí, Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y estaba bastante más incomodo de lo que ella lo había visto antes.

—Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber que no habías hecho algo desperado? —le preguntó—. Te he dicho algunas cosas desagradables —y evitó su mirada, porque se sentía inquieto que recordar lo que le había dicho. En los pocos días que Bella había estado desaparecida, le habían hecho pensar y recordar, sobre todo acerca de cómo había sido gran parte de la vida de Bella, y su larga amistad con ella. No tenía derecho a menospreciar lo que sentía por él. De hecho, su mundo se había tambaleado cuando se dio cuenta del tiempo que había estado, deliberadamente, haciendo caso omiso de ellos. Estaba dividido y confundido entre su persistente amor por Tanya y sus sentimientos por Bella. Se trataba de una situación emocional a la que no se había enfrentado antes y sabía que no había manejado nada bien el asunto.

Bella no cedió ni un ápice.

—Ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, por si acaso te interesa saberlo —le dijo fríamente—. Si encuentras alguna laguna o manera de invalidar el testamento, voy a venderlo todo y volver a estudiar. Tengo catálogos informativos de tres colegios.

Su rostro se tensó.

—Pensé que te gustaba la ganadería.

Ella hizo un divertido y amargo sonido.

—Edward, no puedo arreglar una valla, porque no se usar las herramientas. No puedo atrapar a un becerro sin la ayuda de Quill o Embry. Ellos pueden alimentar el ganado y curarle las heridas y enfermedades, pero no pueden hacer el trabajo pesado. La solución es comprar maquinaria. No tengo fuerza física, se me están acabando los fondos para poder contratar a alguien para que lo haga —se miró las manos—. Incluso si intentara conseguir un trabajo en otro rancho, se reirían de mí ante mi falta de conocimientos. Después de todo eso, ¿cómo puedo dirigir un rancho?

—Puedes vendérmelo a mí —dijo de forma concisa—. Puedes alquilar la casa y permanecer aquí.

—¿En calidad de qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cómo ama de llaves? Quiero algo más que eso para mi vida.

—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó.

—Nunca te lo diré, —dijo evasivamente, porque no tenía preparada ninguna respuesta—. ¿Hablaste con mi abogado?

—No.

—Entonces ¿harías el favor de decirme por qué?

Él seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Mira, Bella, ningún tribunal en Forksville va a invalidar el testamento sobre la base de que tu padre era incompetente. Su mente era tan buena como la mía, y sabía mucho sobre empresas.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Podría haber estado temporalmente trastornado cuando añadió esa cláusula.

—Tal vez fuera así —asintió él—. Quizás había tenido algún dolor en el pecho o una premonición. Estoy seguro que él lo entendía como una forma de asegurarse de que no te quedaras sola, sin apoyo, después de que su muerte. Pero sus razones no importan. O quieres casarte conmigo y vivir en un infierno por un montón de dinero.

—Tú no quieres casarte conmigo —le recordó con dolor—. Tú lo dijiste.

Él dio un largo y cansado suspiro que se reflejó en su cara pálida.

—Dios, estoy cansado, —dijo inesperadamente—. Mi vida está al revés. No sé a dónde voy, o por qué. No, Bella, no quiero casarme contigo. En eso te soy sincero. Pero hay mucho que hacer con ese testamento. —tensó los hombros y luego los relajó—. Prefiero esperar unas pocas semanas, al menos hasta la visita de Tanya la visita haya terminado. Pero también hay un límite de tiempo. Creo que un mes después de la muerte de tu padre, todas las condiciones de su testamento tienen que ser cumplidas.

Ella asintió tristemente.

—En cierto modo, para mí sería conveniente estar casado ahora, —reflexionó solemnemente—. No quiero que Tanya se entere del daño que me hizo o de cuanto la quiero todavía. Podría caer en la tentación de intentar romper su matrimonio y no quiero ser así.

—¿Y su marido?

—A Felix no le importa lo que hace, —respondió—. Ahora le da igual lo que haga y ya no es un gran magnate. No creo que me costara mucho separarlos. Pero ella me dejó porque tenía más dinero, ¿no te acuerdas? —añadió puntualmente—. ¡Dios mío, no puedo caer en esa vieja trampa de nuevo, independientemente de lo que sienta por ella!

Ella sentía lástima por él o eso pensaba. Puso sus manos sobre su estómago.

—Y ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, Edward? —le preguntó quedamente.

—Casarme. Pero sólo sobre el papel, —añadió deliberadamente, mirándola significativamente—. A pesar de la atracción física que sentí por ti el otro día en el campo, no quiero una relación física contigo. Vamos a dejar esto claro desde el principio. Quiero un documento que diga que puedo vender la tierra. A cambio, me aseguraré de que recibas una cantidad mayor que la del precio del mercado y que puedas ir a la universidad para empezar.

Parecía un trato justo para Bella, lo que hizo que se fuera relajando.

—Y puedo quedarme aquí, en mi propia casa —añadió.

—No.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Quiero que vivas en mi casa conmigo, —dijo—, mientras Tanya y Felix estén en la ciudad. A pesar de que este es un matrimonio de conveniencia, no quiero Tanya se entere de que sólo soy un marido de papel.

—Oh, ya veo, —respondió ella—. Quieres que parezca que es un matrimonio normal.

—Exactamente.

Ella no quería llegar a un acuerdo. Había herido sus sentimientos, haciendo observaciones horribles. La había insultado y avergonzado confesándole que todavía quería a su mujer. Pero lo necesitaba para poder vender el rancho. Sería su forma de escapar de la angustia emocional de un amor sin esperanzas de ser correspondido.

—Muy bien, —dijo después de un minuto—. ¿Necesitaremos a un análisis de sangre y una licencia de matrimonio?

—Vamos a volar a Las Vegas y nos casaremos allí, —dijo él—. Tan pronto como hayamos solucionado los temas legales y Tanya se haya ido, nos divorciaremos, lo que será igual de fácil.

Un matrimonio fácil. Y un divorcio igual de sencillo. Bella, con sus sueños rotos sobre el amor y los niños, sintió un profundo dolor al oír esas palabras, que le llegó hasta el corazón.

—Una anulación hará que no haya ningún escándalo después, —continuó—. Tú puedes conseguir tu graduación y encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida. O parte de ella, —añadió con una sonrisa burlona—. No creo que nadie se haga ilusiones hoy día sobre que el matrimonio dure hasta la muerte los separe.

Sus padres se habían divorciado. Edward se había divorciado. Bella lo había visto, pero algunas parejas habían permanecido juntas y enamoradas durante años. Recordó que los hermanos Black eran felices con su matrimonio.

—Yo no soy tan cínica, —dijo después de un minuto—. Y creo que los niños deben criarse con ambos padres, si es posible. Bueno —añadió—, siempre y cuando no se estén peleando.

—¿Era lo que pasaba con tu familia? —preguntó, suavemente.

Ella asintió.

—Mi madre odiaba a mi padre. Ella decía que no tenía ambición, ni inteligencia, y que era aburrido. A ella le gustaba salir y estar de fiesta siempre. Él prefería sentarse con un buen libro y comer queso.

Ella sonrió tristemente al recordarlo, y tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—No llores, —dijo él de pronto.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—No iba a hacerlo, —dijo ella en tono seco. Recordaba que en el funeral de su padre, le murmuraba suavemente palabras reconfortantes al oído. Pero tenía poca paciencia cuando las emociones se convertían en una costumbre.

Él respiró profundamente.

—Voy a prepararlo todo y te diré cuándo nos vamos —dijo.

Ella quería discutir, pero el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y asintió.

Él esperó, y cuando ella no dijo nada, se montó en su coche y se marchó.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Un sábado en Las Vegas en medio de un desierto. Bella que nunca había estado allí, y su vista la fascinó. No sólo era como una ciudad de neón, sino que su brillo se extendía incluso sobre la gente que trabajaba por la noche. Bella encontraba fascinante la forma en que vestían las mujeres por la calle mientras y casi se cae por la ventana de Edward intentando ver los lujosos coches. Y sólo dejo de mirar cuando él le explico lo que hacían para ganarse la vida que dio a su vigilancia. Era muy interesante descubrir que lo que hacían era legal y que podrían incluso hacer publicidad de sus servicios.

—Ya hemos llegado, —dijo él bruscamente, parándose ante una de las capillas.

Parecía llamativa, pero era igual que el resto de ellas. Edward le ofreció un brazo, pero ella se negó, caminando a su lado con su bolso apretado en su mano. Llevaba un sencillo traje blanco. No tenía velo ni ramo, y el vestido no le llegaba hasta los pies. Es muy diferente a como había soñado el día de su boda.

Edward no le había dicho nada sobre eso. Él se ocupó de los preparativos, firmaron un documento y le puso un anillo que ni siquiera sabía que había comprado. Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban casados oficialmente casado, con un anillo y un frío beso incluidos. Bella miró a su marido y no sintió nada, ni siquiera dolor. Parecía estar adormecida de pies a cabeza.

—¿Volvemos ya? —pregunto, cuando estuvieron en el coche una vez más.

Él la miró. No parecía sentir ninguna emoción. Era el día de su boda. Él no le había pedido que eligiera el anillo de boda. No le había comprado un ramo de novia. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería una boda por la iglesia, que se podría haber arreglado fácilmente. Solo se había preocupado de ver el asunto desde su propio punto de vista. Bella se merecía algo mejor que esta fría manera de casarse.

—Podemos quedarnos en un hotel esta noche e ir a ver un espectáculo si queremos.

Ella no quería parecer ansiosa, pero el único espectáculo que había visto fue una película en el teatro Victoria.

—Bueno —dijo vacilante.

—Voy a hacer la reserva, —añadió él, mirando su cara.

—Si crees que podemos, —murmuró ella, y eso era todo a lo que estaba dispuesta a comprometerse—. Pero no tengo ropa para pasar la noche.

—No hay problema. En el hotel hay tiendas.

Y así era. Le compró un camisón y una bolsa de aseo con todos los artículos necesarios. Ella notó que él no se compró ningún pijama, pero le daba igual. De todos modos, seguramente tendrían habitaciones separadas.

Pero no. Había muchas convenciones en la ciudad y la única habitación que quedaba era suite con una cama gigante y un sofá pequeño.

Edward miró la cama con pesar.

—Lo siento, —dijo—. Pero es esto o dormir en el suelo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Somos adultos. Y es sólo un matrimonio de papel, —balbuceó ella.

—Así es, —contestó él, pero sus oscuros ojos se había medio cerrado y evaluaban su esbelta y perfecta figura, mientras recordaba la visión de ella en el campo con su blusa abierta y la sensación de sus pechos presionando contra pecho desnudo.

Ella lo miró, vió su mirada ardiente y aclaró con frialdad:

—No me voy a acostar contigo, Edward, —dijo en breve.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Te lo he pedido? —dijo con voz aburrida y sarcástica—. Escucha, cariño, las calles principales están llenas de mujeres, por si me encontrara ten necesitado.

Fijó sus grandes ojos en él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —dijo con rabia—. ¡No te atrevas, ¡Edward!

Él empezó a sonreír.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿no te estás poniendo muy posesiva?

—Ese no es el tema. Has hecho unos votos. Hasta que tengamos que hacerlo, estamos casados —se miró los zapatos—. No voy a ir corriendo detrás de ningún _gigoló_ en mi noche de bodas.

—Por supuesto que no —fue hacía ella y le puso las manos en la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él suavemente, con su aliento sobre su frente—. Estás jadeando —susurró—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Bueno… sí… un poco.

Puso los labios sobre su pelo.

—No tienes porqué. Es una cama grande. Si no quieres que pase nada, no pasará.

De alguna forma, se sentía decepcionado. Estaban legalmente casados. Ella lo amaba. ¿Realmente no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con él?

Él bajó la cara hasta ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

—De todas formas, —dijo suavemente—, si quieres saber de qué se trata, puedo enseñarte y no habrá consecuencias. Y disfrutarás de ello.

Sus palabras la emocionaron mucho, pero no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente, si quería conseguir algo más que un revolcón con él.

—¿No dices nada? —preguntó él después de un minuto—. Muy bien. Supongo que podemos bajar y probar la suerte.

—Me parece bien —dijo, ansiosa por ir a cualquier sitio lejos de la cama.

Así que se fueron a visitar el casino y jugaron una partida blackjack. El brillante vestuario de las bailarinas en el escenario fascinaba Bella, al igual que todo lo que rodeaba esa fantástica ciudad. Comió carne en su punto, vieron la actuación y, en general, todo era maravilloso, ya que Edward la trataba como algo muy preciado. De hecho, así era. Nunca habían salido juntos, a pesar del tiempo que hacía que se conocían. Era una noche hecha para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No volvieron a la habitación hasta después de media noche. Bella había tomado tantas piñas coladas como fue capaz de aguantar. Pero no había tenido en cuenta la cantidad de ron que el camarero había puesto en ella. Iba haciendo eses hasta que llegó a la puerta, mientras Edward la miraba divertido.

Metió la tarjeta en la ranura y abrió la puesta cuando se encendió la luz verde.

—Aquí estamos una vez más, —murmuró él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Ella se subió el tirante su vestido negro, que se había resbalado de su hombro. Al igual que el resto de su armario semivacío, se lo había comprado en su rápida visita a la tienda del hotel. Además del vestido de cóctel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, solo tenía un camisón negro muy revelador y no tenía bata. Esperaba que Edward la dejara desnudarse en la oscuridad.

—Puedes usar tu primero el cuarto de baño, —invitó—. Voy a escuchar las noticias.

—Gracias —cogió el camisón y la y ropa interior y fue al baño a ducharse.

Cuando salió, Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Se había quitado todo, excepto los pantalones. Cuando se levantó, ella tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío de placer que le produjo verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tenía los brazos musculosos y un mechón de vello oscuro y rizado negro bajaba por su pecho. Su pelo era alborotado y le caía sobre la frente. Tenía pinta de golfo ya que necesitaba un afeitado.

—Menos mal que guardé mi maquinilla de afeitar, —dijo, sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa que había guardado, y que era la él siempre llevaba cuando iba de viaje—. Tengo que afeitarme dos veces al día —sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo que sólo llevaba el camisón, por lo que los brazos de ella seguían cruzados, sobre el fino tejido, a la altura del pecho, ya que la prenda dejaba casi todo a la vista—. Estamos casados, —recordó é—. Y ya he visto a algunas de vosotras en camisón.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué lado de la cama te gusta? —pregunta tímidamente.

—El derecho, pero me da igual. Puedes elegir tú.

—Gracias.

Colocó la ropa que se había quitado sobre una silla y se metió rápidamente en la cama, subiéndose las mantas hasta la barbilla.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Quédate así, —le dijo él, —y cuando vuelva, te contaré un bonito cuento de hadas.

Ella lo miró a través de una neblina de color rosa.

—Seguramente estaré dormida. No debería haber bebido tanto.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Es una buena idea, —dijo, enigmáticamente y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Ella no estaba dormida cuando él salió del baño. Lo había intentado pero no lo había conseguido. Lo miró a través de sus pestañas y lo ir a través de la habitación apagando las luces. Llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y cuando fue hacia su lado de la cama vió, a la suave luz de la mesilla de noche, enganchado y como resultado de la última luz de su lado de la cama, como se la quitaba y la echaba encima en el respaldo de la silla.

Se puso rígida cuando se metió en la cama a su lado y se estiró perezosamente.

—Puedo sentir que estas tensa, —murmuró secamente—. Es una cama grande, cariño, y no soy sonámbulo. Estás a salvo.

Ella carraspeó.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

Después de hacer rodar una y otra más cerca. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de su fino vestido. Ella tembló aún más cuando su larga pierna cepillado contra ella.

—Escalofríos, —continuó acercándose—, y la respiración como si hubieras corrido una maratón —se acercó y puso su brazo debajo de su cabeza, atrayéndola hacia él—. No he olvidado los signos de cuando una mujer quiere que la abrace, —susurró notando en sus manos la suavidad de su cuerpo a través del fino tejido—. Y tú quieres que lo haga, Bella.

Ella empezó a protestar, pero su boca ya estaba sobre la suya. Se dio la vuelta y tiró de ella hacía a él, por lo que sintió su desnudez hasta el fondo de su alma. Fue cálido y tierno e, incluso desde su inexperiencia, era consciente de que él no quería hacerle daño.

Sus manos eran suaves sobre su vientre plano, que iban siguiendo seguimiento a la coyuntura de sus largas piernas. Suavizado entre su pulgar y su tocó suavemente en un lugar que no había soñado él.

Ella dio un tirón.

—No —dijo suavemente—. No tires hacia atrás. Esto no va a doler. Sólo va a hacer más fácil que pueda penetrarte —sus dedos eran lentos, sensuales e insistentes. Ella tembló, y la presión creció. La boca de él jugaba con sus labios, mientras que enseñaba a su cuerpo a llegar a la cima del placer.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

—Sí —ella sollozó.

—No, no luches, —respiró él. Su boca se deslizó hasta sus pechos para explorarlos en un tenso silencio que iba creciendo al mismo tiempo que las sensaciones maravillosas que le producían sus manos hasta que su cuerpo se tensó como un arco.

Le estaba haciendo algo, pero ahora no era con el dedo, sino con otra parte de su cuerpo que se movía arriba y abajo, empujando para facilitar la penetración…!

—Me duele —le susurró frenéticamente.

—¿Aquí? —susurró él, cambiando de postura. Se movió otra vez y ella gimió, pero no de dolor—. Sí, eso es, —dijo él rápidamente—. Ya ha pasado todo, cariño!

Inconscientemente, ella dejó que se acoplara, que empujara y entrara hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Sentía su piel contra la de él y oía el suave susurro de la respiración de él, incluso cuando las fuertes sensaciones llegaron a su cabeza. Su garganta emitía sonidos que ella no conocía y se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Yo… deseo…! —que un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué deseas? —preguntó él, con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Qué quieres? ¡Haré cualquier cosa!

—Deseo… que enciendas la luz —se las arregló para decir.

—¡Oh, Dios…! —gimió él.

Trató de llegar al interruptor de luz pero, en ese momento, una llamarada de placer lo pilló desprevenido y le atravesó el cuerpo como un dulce y caliente cuchillo. Se olvidó de la luz y la atrajo contra él con sus fuerzas, empujando sus caderas con fuerza mientras la seguía en la ola de placer que se extendía por su cuerpo. Oyó su sus sollozos y le dio gracias Dios porque ella hubiera sentido algo, porque en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que si no se liberaba, iba a morir…

—Bella —exclamó cunado con un estremecimiento llegó a la misma y dulce liberación.

Ella cogió sus manos cuando él termino, todavía temblando por el placer. Le acarició el pelo, la nuca, dejando besos en sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz…

—Ha estado muy bien —susurró ella—. Tan bonito, tan dulce. Ay, Edward, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo?

Él no tenía aliento ni para reír.

—Cariño, no puedo, —susurró a media respiración—. Todavía no.

—¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? —le preguntó.

Se dio vuelta y la besó la boca.

—No. Lo que pasa es que el cuerpo de un hombre no es como una mujer, —dijo suavemente—. Tengo que descansar durante unos minutos, para poder recuperarme.

—Oh.

La besó perezosamente, estirando sus músculos agarrotados y haciendo una profunda inspiración, antes de cogerla entre sus brazos otra vez y suspirando le preguntó:

—¿Te ha dolido mucho? —murmuró soñoliento.

—Un poco al principio —ella estiró contra él.

—Cielos, es como morir, —señaló maravillada—, pero no te importa si es de esa forma —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—. Edward, enciende la luz, —le susurró.

—Pensé que eras muy tímida, —la picó él—. No quiero que pienses soy un voyeur.

Ella lo corrigió.

—Soy yo la que quiere mirarte.

—¡Bella!

—No finjas que te he escandalizado, porque te conozco y no es así. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que tú también quieres mirarme a mí.

—De hecho, yo ya lo he hecho.

—Y ¿Qué tal?

Él encendió la luz y destapó la cama. Ella lo miraba abiertamente, apenas sonrojada por su desnudez. Él tampoco hizo como que se ruboriza. La miró fijamente, llenando sus ojos de ella.

—Dios, qué vista tan maravillosa, —murmuró con la voz ronca. Sacó los brazos y le dijo—. Ven aquí.

Ella se cobijó en ellos, él la atrajo hacía sí abrazándola para besarla de una manera lenta y sensual, de una manera intima.

—Ahora… —susurró, moviendo las manos por sus caderas—. Déjame tocarte.

—¿Vamos… vamos a…? —susurró, moviéndose lentamente con él.

Él asintió, porque no podía hablar. Sus ojos verdes como el carbón vieron como nuevas sensaciones empezaban a surgir de nuevo. Su último pensamiento sensato fue que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

A la mañana siguiente estaba distante. Bella contaba con una nueva y maravillosa proximidad e de intimidad, pero Edward estaba más distante y reservado que nunca.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué ha podido pasar? —dijo mirando su reloj—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento cuanto antes. Tengo una cita en la oficina esta tarde, y no puedo permitirme el lujo faltar. ¿Ha recogido tus cosas?

Ella asintió, desconcertad.

—Edward… no estarás arrepentido de lo que pasó anoche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó inquieta.

—¡Por supuesto no! —dijo, con una sonrisa forzada—. Es sólo que tengo prisa por volver a casa. Vamos.

Y saliendo del hotel, se fueron a casa.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Bella miró otra vez fijamente su gruesa alianza de oro en su mano. Llevaban ya en Forksville dos semanas, y ahora vivían en su mansión de extensión grande del ladrillo. El ama de casa, Zafrina, había estado con Edward durante mucho tiempo. Ella era buena y amistosa y estaba secretamente divertida por la forma despótica con la que Edward había manejado su boda, pero no dijo una palabra. Ella cocinó y limpió y se mantuvo apartada.

Al principio, Bella estaba inquieta. Su recién estrenado marido no había vuelto a acostarse con ella desde el día de boda, y ella no quería sugerírselo por miedo a parecer posesiva. Pero le molestaba que él no quisiera hablar abiertamente sobre su matrimonio. Seguramente no estaría teniendo aventuras ya, ¿o sí?

Era lógico que pensara así porque, a pesar de su ardor en Las Vegas en su noche de bodas, no la había tocado desde entonces. Era cortes y atento, incluso cariñoso. Pero no la había vuelto a tocar como mujer. Ahora era como un amigo. Insistió, sin ninguna explicación, en tener dormitorios separados, apartándose de ella físicamente hasta el punto en que ni siquiera le tocaba la mano. Esta situación la tenía muy nerviosa.

Sin embargo, su comportamiento comenzó a tener sentido cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Zafrina fue a abrir la puerta y dos extraño entraron en la casa como si fuera suya.

—¿Dónde está Edward? Cuando vio a Felix en el banco, le invitó a almorzar —dijo rápidamente la mujer, una trigueña llamativa—. ¿No dijo que estaría aquí ya, Felix? —le preguntó al hombre bastante más mayor y ligeramente calvo, que había a su lado. Estaba pálido y parecía enfermo. Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara demasiado. Le echó un vistazo en Bella con una sonrisa apreciativa, pero él parecía no tener energía ni siquiera para hablar.

—No sé donde está. Acabo de llegar a casa, —dijo Bella. Era muy consciente de su aspecto. Llevaba vaqueros, botas y una camisa polvorienta, porque había ido a su propio rancho para comprobar como estaba su pequeña manada del ganado. Olía a establo y de su trenza se habían escapado varios mechones que la hacían parecer despeinada.

—¿Y quién es usted, la chica del establo? —preguntó la mujer con algo parecido a una sonrisa. A Bella no le gustaba la actitud de la mujer, ni su actitud, ni su mirada super maquillada, ni el olor de su costoso perfume costoso en el que parecía haberse bañado.

—Soy la esposa de Edward Cullen, —contestó de forma cortante—. ¿Y quien se piensa que es usted, para entrar en mi casa e insultarme? —agregó de la misma forma y con los ojos echando chispas.

El nombre que ella le dijo, le produjo a la mujer un estremecimiento, pero rápidamente se transformó en hostilidad y dijo torpemente.

—Soy Tanya Cullen. Quiero decir, Tanya Volturi, —rectificó confundida y se limpió una lágrima—. ¡No sabía que Edward… se había vuelto a casar! No me dijo nada sobre esto.

—Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, pero solo llevamos casados unas semanas —contestó Bella, furiosa con Edward por ponerla en una posición tan incómoda. Él no le había dicho nada sobre que su ex mujer fuera a venir de visita—. Zafrina, acompáñalos a la sala de estar, —le dijo al ama de llaves—. Estoy segura de que Edward está a punto de llegar —añadió secamente—. Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa al hombre, ya que éste no había sido descortés, pero no le dijo nada a Tanya. Sus sentimientos habían sido heridos cuando la mujer le preguntó que quien era.

Fue hacia la escalera y subió sin mirar atrás.

—No ha sido muy amable ni hospitalaria —dijo Tanya a su marido mirando fríamente hacia la escalera.

—No sabía que iban a venir —dijo Zafrina enfadada. Nunca le había gustado la ex señora Cullen y ahora mucho menos—. Si esperan aquí dentro, les traeré el café cuando llegue el Sr. Cullen.

Tanya echó una mirada furiosa al ama de llaves.

—Nunca le he gustado ¿verdad, Zafrina?

—Trabajo para Sr. Cullen, señora, —contestó con dignidad—. Mis gustos y aversiones solo le interesan a él y a la Sra. Cullen, por supuesto —agregó puntualizando.

Como Tanya se puso roja por la irritación, el ama de llaves salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Iba por el pasillo hacia la cocina y casi chocó con Edward.

—¿Por qué entra por la puerta de atrás?

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —dijo, sujetándola—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés de tan mal humor?

—Su ex mujer acaba de presentarse con su marido —le dijo severamente, dándose cuenta de la mirada dolida que puso cuando le dio la noticia—. Ha intentado atacar a la señora Cullen, pero ella ha conseguido pararle los pies —agregó con una sonrisa.

Él respiró con fuerza.

—Dios mío, olvidé llamar y decirle a Bella que los había invitado. ¿Está muy enfadada?

—Bueno, señor —dijo Zafrina riéndose entre dientes—, estuvo brillante. Sin levantar la voz en ningún momento, ni insultarla, la dejó a la altura de una zapatilla. Tanya le preguntó si era la chica del establo. Su mirada parecía de hielo.

—¿La mirada de quién? ¿de Bella?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Tanya. Parece muy rica, muy arrogante y muy pagada de sí misma, según parece por su forma de actuar —frunció el ceño—. Señor, ¿va a permitir que vuelva a hacerle daño otra vez?

Él no tenía respuesta para eso. El recuerdo de Tanya en su cama lo había atormentado desde el divorcio, a pesar de la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a Bella.

—No —dijo más tarde—. Ciertamente no voy a darle más cuerda a nadie para que me ahorquen con ella.

—Podía haber pensado en decirle eso a Bella —musitó Zafrina—. No creo que le guste demasiado, después del enfrentamiento que acaba de tener. Sobre todo viendo los arreglos que ha hecho para dormir aquí.

Él abrió la boca para contestarle acaloradamente, pero ella ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Estaba asombrado. Zafrina rara vez hablaba de forma tan acalorada, pero tenía razón. No había ayudado nada con la situación.

—Trae una bandeja con café a la sala de estar —le gritó a continuación. No había contestado, pero asumió que lo había oído al igual que, probablemente, la mitad del condado. Fue hacía la sala de estar, intentando no pensar en cómo iba a afectarle ver a Tanya. No estaba tan preparado como había pensado. Era un completo shock. Ella tenía 20 años cuando lo dejó. Era una chica frívola a la que le gustaba ligar y tener hombres a su alrededor que le compraran cosas bonitas. Habían pasado diez años. Ahora tendría treinta y estaba tan guapa como siempre, más madura, mucho más sensual. Los años parecían no haber pasado por ella y él seguía teniendo hambre de esta mujer que lo engañó y después se lo quitó de encima.

Ella vio su reacción y sonrió con el cuerpo entero.

—Edward, ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, acercándose. Aunque su marido estaba mirando, se alzó y le plantó un fuerte beso en la boca, que duró más de la cuenta, y rió suavemente cuando él no se retiró. Podía sentir su tensión y por qué no la había rechazado. Él odiaba que ella supiera lo que sentía, y no pudo resistirse a devolverle el beso y lo hizo a fondo. Su habilidad debió sorprenderla, ya que sintió su grito de asombro momentos antes de que levantara la cabeza—. Madre mía, ¡voy a tener que cambiar de amante! —dijo pegándose contra él con una ronca risa.

Él buscó en sus ojos emoción, amor. Pero no encontró nada. Nunca lo había habido. Lo que él sentía por Tanya nunca había sido correspondido. Su sonrisa victoriosa lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Diez años eran mucho tiempo. No había cambiado nada. No debía olvidar que ella, a pesar de cuerpo exquisito y sus besos apasionados, lo dejó por un hombre más rico. Y ahora Edward estaba casado. Bella era su esposa en todos los sentidos. Parpadeó. Por un momento había besado a su ex mujer y mientras pensaba en Bella. Se sentía culpable.

—Te ves muy bien, —le dijo a Tanya, mientras se acercaba a su amigo Felix que estaba más atrás. Sacó la mano para saludarlo—. ¿Cómo estás, Felix? —le preguntó, pero más fríamente que antes de su divorcio.

Felix sabía que su sonrisa era fingida, mientras que le devolvía el saludo.

—Todo está bién —le dijo—. Un poco retrasado, pero todavía tengo tiempo. Y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Muy bien —contestó Edward con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Eso me ha parecido —dijo el hombre mayor, con amabilidad—. Has montado un gran revuelo entre los ganaderos y he oído que una de tus crías de dos años hará su debut este año en la pista.

—Así es más o menos. ¿Cómo va el negocio de las aves de corral?

—He perdido la mayor parte de mis acciones —dijo Felix, haciendo una mueca—. Estaba tan ocupado viajando no me di cuenta que había perdido el control hasta que en una lucha por el poder, perdí —añadió, sin mirar a Tanya—. Luego tuve un pequeño derrame cerebral y, ahora, mis acciones son bastante pocas. Estamos viviendo cómodamente de dividendos procedentes de diversas fuentes.

—Cómodamente es un decir —se burló Tanya—. Pero tenemos una oportunidad que nos puede hacer salir a flote. Esa es la razón por la que estamos hoy aquí. —Ella sonrió coquetamente a Edward, quien parecía muy incómodo, y se inclinó de nuevo contra su escritorio en una pose muy seductora—. ¿Cuándo os habéis casado, Edward? ¿Cuándo oíste que volvíamos?

Su rostro se endureció.

—Eso no es un motivo para casarse.

—Me pregunto… tu mujer es muy joven y parece preferir la vida al aire libre que ser ama de casa. No es nada amistosa. ¿Es la chica de la granja pequeña cuyo padre acaba de morir? No pertenece a tu círculo social.

—Oh, yo no diría eso —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Edward se volvió hacia su esposa y no la reconoció. Su cabello castaño estaba alrededor de sus hombros, limpio y brillante, y llevaba un vestido de seda amarillo que hizo que hasta Felix la mirara.

Solo llevaba el maquillaje y el toque de perfume suficientes. Edward bajó los ojos hasta sus largas y elegantes piernas y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, al recordar como era besarla. En su rostro se refleja el recuerdo. En el de Tanya la consternación.

Bella caminó moviendo su cuerpo graciosamente y tomo, posesivamente a Edward por el brazo. Fue un impulso lo que le hizo comprar ese vestido de diseño para salir con Edward. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de estrenarlo, por lo que lo había guardado—. Pensé que habías olvidado la invitación —dijo ella impasible, echando un vistazo en Tanya—. Se nota que estamos recién casados —añadió con un cariño indulgente.

Tanya se puso colorada por la rabia que sintió. Cruzó las piernas y se inclinó más hacia el escritorio, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy recién casados, según acabamos de enterarnos. Le estaba preguntando a Edward a que se debía tanta prisa.

Bella sonrió recatadamente mientras se tocada su tripa.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que sabes lo impetuoso que es —murmuró con voz ronca, sin levantar la vista.

El gesto fue suficiente. Tanya parecía a punto de ahogarse.

A Edward le sorprendió la rapidez con la que su esposa entendió y controló la situación, protegiéndolo. Había sido horrible con ella y ahora había salvado su orgullo. Había estado a punto de caer de nuevo en las redes de Tanya, pero aquí estaba Bella para llamarlo devolverle la cordura. Teniendo en cuenta que no le había hecho ningún caso desde que se casaron y, encima, la gran sorpresa de hoy, estaba claro que se había portado como toda una dama.

Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y le sonrió agradeciéndole lo que había hecho.

—Un niño es nuestra primera prioridad, aunque no lo esperábamos tan pronto, —añadió, sonriendo, mientras mentía descaradamente—. Estamos esperando un hijo.

Felix los miró con nostalgia, mientras Tanya echaba humo.

—Me hubiera gustado un niño, —les dijo—. Sin embargo, no hemos tenido esa suerte.

—Los niños son una molestia, —murmuró Tanya—. Son irritables mientras y hasta que crecen.

—¿No fue una suerte que tu madre no pensara así? —contestó Bella con suavidad.

Tanya se levantó. Había esperado enfadarlos, pero la habían sorprendido con el anuncio de que esperaban un niño. Las cosas no estaban saliendo según sus planes.

—Edward, ¿te ha dicho Felix algo sobre el caballo de carreras? El comprador espera poder reunirse con nosotros en Corpus Christi para echarle un vistazo —dijo, yendo directa al grano—. Es un ganador, un pura sangre, y no te timaremos. Conseguiremos un buen precio.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que Tanya podría haber tenido otro motivo, cuando Felix casi se había invitado a él mismo y a Tanya a almorzar? Había pensado que había puesto a Felix de excusa, porque quería volver a verlo porque, a lo mejor, había lamentado el divorcio. Pero todo era como en los viejos tiempos. Solo era una forma de ganar dinero para ella y para Felix. Su cuerpo lo había cegado. Airadamente señaló a Bella y dijo:

—No creo que a Bella le convenga viajar ahora, —respondió, continuando con la farsa del embarazo.

—No tiene que venir con nosotros —dijo Tanya de manera cortante.

Felix se rió.

—Tanya, que están recién casados —dijo sin que le diera vergüenza—. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Esa hubiera sido mi siguiente pregunta, Sr. Volturi, —respondió Bella tranquilamente—. Aunque te diré que, ahora, mi marido no viaja sin mí —Ella cogió su mano entre las suyas y le sorprendió lo frías que estaban y su forma posesiva de sujetarlas.

—Oh, seguramente no creerás que voy detrás de tu marido, ¿no?—se burló Tanya—. Sólo queremos ver nuestro caballo de carreras en buenas manos. Nadie conoce a los pura sangre como Edward. —dijo cambiando de postura para lucirse más. Tenía una figura perfecta y no dejaba de enseñarla siempre que era posible para conseguir lo que quería—. Debes estar muy insegura con matrimonio, querida, si no confías en que tu esposo vaya de viaje con una mujer casada y su marido. Y eso lo que demuestra es que, la vuestra, es una triste relación.

Bella enrojeció. Parecía que, de repente, sospechaba de Edward. El la miró entornando los ojos, como si hubiera tomado muy en serio las palabras de Tanya. Y su mano se quedó como muerta en la de ella, como si no sintiera nada al tocarla.

Bella notó como se alejaba y ella lo soltó. Como excusa, dijo:

—Edward y yo llevamos casados sólo dos semanas.

—Sí, querida, pero si estás embarazada, eso solo significa que vosotros ya estabais durmiendo juntos antes de casaros, si no calculo mal —preguntó intencionadamente.

Bella estaba entre la espada y la pared. No podía admitir que ella y Edward sólo había dormido juntos desde su boda, a no ser que descubriera su mentira sobre el embarazo. Ella miró a Edward, que había empezado a hablar, pero no para ayudarla. De hecho, parecía que odiaba estar atado a Bella, ahora que Tanya estaba a su alcance. Felix no parecía celoso en absoluto. Era un pensamiento aterrador para Bella que estaba enamorada de su marido, el cual le había dado unos motivos bastante sospechoso para casarse con ella y que había admitido que todavía sentía algo poderoso por su ex esposa. Había dicho también que no podía ofrecerle a Bella amor, sólo afecto.

—Además, no es como si yo estuviera tratando de romper tu matrimonio, —continuó Tanya—. Felix y yo estamos en un apuró financiero terrible. Esa es la razón por la que está teniendo que renunciar a nuestras explotaciones en todo Texas y a nuestro caballo de carreras. Edward, incluso si no quieres comprar el caballo, podrías ayudarnos a encontrar a alguien que quiera comprarlo. Seguramente no nos negarás un poco de ayuda por los viejos tiempos, ¿no? Después de todo, solo tienes que ir a Corpus Christi, no a un país extranjero. Quiero decir que sólo estarás fuera de casa una noche.

Edward vacilaba, por lo que Tanya se acercó a Felix, apoyándose contra él con una sonrisa seductora, como si le estuviera haciendo una oferta.

—Díselo tú, cariño —le dijo arrastrando las palabras seductoramente.

Felix se sonrojo mientras la miraba a ella y dijo inquieto:

—Vamos, Edward, —dijo—. El establo del caballo está a la derecha de la carretera, a diez millas de donde vivimos. Tenemos sitio de sobra. Puedes pasar la noche y volver mañana —sonrió levemente—. Realmente no podemos esperar más. He tenido algunos problemas de salud, por lo que tengo que resolver esto cuanto antes. Fuimos buenos amigos una vez, Edward.

Estás haciendo el imbécil, quería gritar Bella. Lo está usando para llegar a tí, sobornándole con su cuerpo para que te engatuse y vayas a Corpus Christi y compres el caballo.

Edward sintió la tensión de Bella. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando la miró y vio en su mirada los celos y la desconfianza. Que se sentía muy amenazada por Tanya, y estaba desconcertado por la tortuosa indecisión que provocaban en él sus propios sentimientos. Según parecía, estaba atrapado entre dos mujeres, una que lo quería locamente y otra que le había roto el corazón y que, ahora, parecía querer recuperarlo a pesas de su marido.

Él miró vacilante a Bella que estaba enfadada con Tanya por su intento de engatusarlo.

—¿Acaso te tiene tu esposa atado a la pata de la cama? —preguntó Tanya, intencionadamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Su orgullo masculino le hizo decir:

—Puedo dedicaros uno o dos días —le dijo Edward a Felix, asombrado por la cara enrojecida de Bella—. Después de todo, somos personas civilizadas. Y, como el divorcio ya es historia, creo que es una estupidez seguir guardando rencor por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Tanya suspiró. Había ganado y lo sabía.

—Qué bonito es lo que acabas de decir, Edward. Eres tan dulce como siempre.

Bella se sintió excluida. Empezaron a hablar de los viejos tiempos y de conocidos comunes y, en ningún momento, incluyeron a Bella en la conversación. Sirvió el café y el pastel que había traído Zafrina en una bandeja, pero podría haber sido invisible si se pensaba en la poca atención que Edward le dedicó. Después de unos minutos se excusó y abandonó la sala sin estar, realmente, segura de que notaran su ausencia.

Zafrina se dirigía hacia la cocina con la bandeja, delante de Bella, murmurando para sí misma acerca de los hombres que no podían ver más allá de sus narices. Normalmente, Bella se divertía hablando con Zafrina, pero hoy estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que podía pasar.

Bella subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, en la que dormía sola, y empezó a hacer el equipaje. Si Edward se iba, ella también lo haría. Ya estaba harta de ser una extraña en su vida, en su casa. Si hubiera tenido la más mínima esperanza de que un día pudiera amarla ahora, con la llegada de su ex esposa, se sentía como si le hubiera caído un jarro de agua fría. Cualquiera podía ver lo que, todavía, sentía por ella. Estaba tan atontado que ni siquiera había notado la falsa sonrisa que Tanya le había dirigido a Bella. Bueno, que se fuera su ex esposa, buscando el pretexto que quisiera y que tuviera buena suerte.

Solo tardó diez minutos en hacer la maleta. Se puso una sudadera, los vaqueros y las botas. Se recogió el pelo y se miró en el espejo. Sí, estaba bien. Ella había sido una vez una chica de la alta sociedad, pero ahora era solo una pobre ganadera. Seguramente podría hacer lo que quisiera y Edward no la echaría de menos, siempre y cuando Tanya, a pesar de estar casada, estuviera lista y dispuesta. Tampoco se daba cuenta de que solo lo estaba utilizando para que comprar el caballo. Gracias a Dios él podía permitirse el lujo de comprarlo y a ella parecía no importarle formar parte del pago de esa compra.

Estaba revisando los cajones para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada, cuando Edward entró en la habitación.

Había esperado encontrarla llorando, ya que tenía un carácter sensible y no la había tratado demasiado bien, sobre todo delante de sus huéspedes. Las observaciones de Tanya le habían hecho sentirse como si fuera una posesión de Bella, y había reaccionado instintivamente. Ahora se arrepentía. Le había remordido la conciencia cuando ella salió tranquilamente, con la cabeza alta, sin mirarlo siquiera, y él había venido, cuando le había convenido, a pedirle disculpas por haberla humillado. Pero, al parecer, iba a necesitar algo más que una disculpa, si maletas eran alguna indicación de sus intenciones.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? —le preguntó seca y educadamente.

—Voy a casa —dijo tranquila—. Sabemos que esto fue un error. Puedes pedir el divorcio cuando quieras. El testamento solo requería un certificado de matrimonio. La propiedad ahora es mía y te prometo que no voy a vendérsela a cualquiera que pueda amenazar a tus caballos.

No estaba preparado para esa respuesta. La miró con sentimientos encontrados.

—La casa es bastante grande —dijo, sin saber que más que decirle.

—Zafrina y tú no me echaréis de menos. Ella estará ocupada con las faenas domésticas y tú, de todos modos, nunca estás aquí —no quiso mirarlo a los ojos mientras se lo decía, porque no quería que se diera cuenta del dolor que le habían producido sus frecuentes ausencias—. Creo que me compraré un perro.

Edward sonrió con frialdad.

—¿Para reemplazar a un marido?

—¡No será difícil reemplazar a un marido que ni siquiera duerme conmigo…! —Se quedó helada cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y Tanya estaba allí, escuchando.

El hecho de que la conversación se terminara de forma tan brusca, hizo que él también se diera la vuelta.

Tanya ni siquiera simuló estar avergonzada y sonrió victoriosa.

—Estaba buscando el cuarto de baño. Lo siento si he interrumpido algo.

—Hay un cuarto de baño en la planta baja y como sin duda ya sabes es la tercera puerta a la derecha —dijo Edward brevemente.

—Gracias, cariño —sus ojos se fijaron en las maletas y en la palidez de la cara de Bella y, sonriendo de nuevo, los dejó a solas.

La cara de Edward no expresaba absolutamente nada.

Bella recogió su maleta y dijo:

—Me llevo sólo esto. Si no te importa, ¿podrías enviar a alguno de tus hombres con el resto de mis cosas? Mi coche está todavía en el garaje, ¿no?

—Todavía está allí.

—Gracias.

Pasó por su lado y él la agarró el brazo, notando su rigidez y su tensión. Ella notó su cálida respiración.

—No te vayas —le dijo entre dientes.

Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil y formar parte de un trío. Tanya lo quería y él siempre la había querido y no lo ocultaba. Bella estaba de más en su vida y no encajaba allí.

Levantó sus ojos azul oscuro hacía los marrones que tanto amaba.

—La compasión no es una buena razón para casarse. Ni lo es para cumplir un testamento. Tú no me amas, pero yo sí te quiero a tí, —añadió, hablando entre dientes, porque ella siempre lo había querido. Bajó los ojos y le dijo—: No quiero quedarme aquí.

Él la soltó como si tuviera la peste.

—¡Vete, entonces, si eso es lo que quieres! Nunca me hubiera casado contigo, si no hubiera sido porque me daba lastima de tí.

Su rostro palideció más aún.

—Además está lo que todavía sientes por tu ex esposa, —añadió ella.

Él miró burlándose de ella.

—Sí, está Tanya.

Le dolió que oír que él lo admitía. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sentía que su corazón estallaba en pedazos. No quería irse, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, después de lo que había pasado. Incluso mientras bajaba las escaleras, siguió oyendo como Tanya interrogaba suavemente a Edward.

Bella se dirigió a la puerta y oyó que alguien la llamaba desde la sala de estar.

—Buen Dios, no nos estarás abandonado, ¿no? —le preguntó Felix, atónito—. No sera por nuestra culpa, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sin expresión.

—Sí, me voy. Aunque supongo que tú eres tan víctima como yo —le dijo.

Felix abrió la boca para negarlo, pero la tristeza de sus ojos no necesitaba palabras. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió brevemente.

—Supongo que sí. Pero he vivido con ello durante diez años, manteniendo a Tanya lejos de Edward y cerca de mi chequera. Es curioso como la vida te hace pagar el daño que has hecho antes. Puedes obtener lo que quieres pero, a cambio, tienes que pagar un precio por ello. Algunas elecciones llevan su propio castigo.

—¿No es eso muy triste? —respondió ella—. Me parece demasiado.

—Realmente ella no lo quiere, —dijo suavemente, sin levantar la voz—. Solo quiere una forma de vivir igual de bien que antes, con dinero, mucho dinero para gastar. He perdido mi estatus de millonario, por lo que me he convertido en alguien de quien se puede prescindir. Quiere su dinero, no al hombre. No se dé por vencida si lo ama.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Si él me amara, me quedaría y lucharía hasta perder mi último aliento —contestó Bella—. Pero no me quiere. Y no soy lo bastante valiente como para ver como, día a día, mi corazón sufre, sabiendo que me mira a mí y la quiere a ella.

Felix se estremeció.

—Eso es lo que tú has hecho durante diez años, ¿no? —continuó perceptivamente—. Eres mucho más valiente que yo, Felix. Supongo que la amas tanto que no importa.

—No es amor —dijo fríamente, con un absoluto desprecio por sí mismo, que ella nunca había escuchado en una voz de hombre.

Ella suspiró. Las necesidades de los hombres eran extrañas e inexplicables para ella.

—Creo que ambos estamos de suerte —dijo Bella mirando hacia la escalera con los ojos oscurecidos por el dolor—. Fui una tonta al venir aquí. Me dijo que no tenía nada que ofrecerme Nada, excepto su dinero. Lo que habría sido una vida vacía.

Felix Volturi frunció el ceño.

—El dinero no significa nada para usted, ¿verdad? —preguntó, como si no pudiera comprender que una mujer quisiera a un hombre pobre.

Ella le miró.

—Todo lo que quería era que me amara —dijo—. No hay peor pobreza que la de ser privado de la única persona que te importan e el mundo —hizo un gesto y escondió la cara—. Cuida de ti mismo, Felix.

La vio irse, vio como se cerraba la puerta, como si fuera la tapa de un ataúd. ¡Qué tonto eres Edward, pensó, renunciando a una mujer que te ama así!

Bella volvió a su casa sin ningún problema, excepto por el hecho de que, ahora había perdido algo más que su padre. Había perdido a Edward. Él no estaba mucho en casa, seguramente porque quería evitarla, pero, aunque fue por corto tiempo, le había hecho sentir que pertenecía a alguna parte.

Ella miró sus manos desnudas, mientras lavaba los platos. Se le habían olvidado los anillos en el vestidor. Se pregunta si los habría encontrado ya. No tenía ninguna razón para usar los anillos de boda cuando ella ya no se consideraba casada. Edward se había casado con Bella porque no quería Tanya supiera sus sentimientos por ella. Pero, hasta un ciego podía ver, que su ex esposa estaba ansiosa por recuperarlo. Nunca había ocultados sus sentimientos por Tanya. ¡Qué ironía, que su ex esposa hubiera vuelto, justo ahora, cuando Bella podría haber tenido una pequeña oportunidad de ganar su corazón. Tanya había llegado y vencido, sin tener que luchar. Se preguntó si podría olvidar, alguna vez, la mirada de dolor y anhelo que Edward había dirigido a su ex esposa, cuando creía que nadie lo miraba. Todavía la amaba. Era imposible que no notarlo. Él podría haber disfrutado durmiendo con Bella, pero aún así, nunca había mostrado ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

Puso los platos en su sitio y se fue a ver las noticias de la tarde. A su padre le había gustado esta hora del día, cuando volvía del trabajo, había comido bien y podía sentarse con su café y escuchar las noticias. Él y Bella comentaban las noticias del día y, a continuación, apagaba la televisión y se ponía a leer. No había podido hacer eso en la elegante, pero fría y vacía, casa de Edward. La televisión estaba en su estudio, no en la sala, y nunca se sintió cómoda entrando allí para verla. No había ninguno de sus libros favoritos, y sí todo acerca de los caballos y la vida y genética de los mismos genética. Leyó biografías también, y algunos bestsellers, de tapa dura, que parecía como si nunca se hubieran abierto.

Suponía que Edward no tenía tiempo para leer, por el simple placer de hacerlo. La mayor parte de su material parecía estar relacionado con la empresa.

Se acurrucó en el sillón de su padre y le escocieron los ojos con las lágrimas. No había llorado desde que se casó y, ahora que no la veía nadie, se sentía con todo el derecho del mundo a expresar su tristeza.

Ella se secó lágrimas, preguntándose cual sería la razón por la que Edward había tratado de detenerla cuando se iba si ya le había dicho que no quería verla nunca más. Tal vez fue la idea de poner fin a su breve matrimonio tan pronto. Sería difícil para un hombre orgulloso haber fracasado una vez más como marido.

Después de un rato, se levantó y puso una película en vídeo. Ya la había visto media docena de veces, pero sólo quería oír el sonido. Tenía que pensar el lo que iba a hacer el resto de su vida. En este momento tenía la certeza de que no podía seguir manteniéndose a sí misma y también a su ganado. No tenía dinero en metálico, ni las instalaciones apropiadas y, mucho menos, dinero para comprar más ganado. Lo mejor sería venderle todo a Edward, antes de arruinarse y usar el fondo fiduciario, que le había dado su madre, pagar pagarse la universidad. Cuando acabara, podría encontrar un trabajo y mantenerse a sí misma. No necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y menos la de un marido poco dispuesto a hacerlo.

No había ninguna pensión alimenticia en Texas, pero, seguramente, a Edward le remordería la conciencia y querría pasarle una, después del divorcio. A ella le hubiera gustado ser capaz de decirle que no la quería.

Pensando en parte en sus planes, volvió u atención a la película. Era mejor tener las cosas resueltas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward no había decidido nada sobre la pensión y tampoco había pensado en ello. Iba de camino a Corpus Christi con Felix y Tanya, escuchando la radio sólo a medias, siguiendo a la pareja, que iba en su Mercedes, en su Lincoln.

Pensó que podría haber ido en el coche con ellos, que era, seguramente, lo que Tanya esperaba. Pero él quería estar solo. Su ex esposa lo había echado todo a perder con su vuelta prematura. Sus burlas le habían hecho daño a Bella, quien no había recibido de él nada más que dolor. La había obligado a casarse, sin pensar si ella quería o no. La había seducido para satisfacer su deseo y, luego, la trajo a su casa sin hacerle, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, ni el más mínimo caso durante las dos semanas transcurridas de sus dos semanas. Mirando hacia atrás, no era capaz de explicarse aquel comportamiento irracional.

Desde la noche que había estado con Bella, su único pensamiento era lo dulce que era hacer el amor con ella. No había soñado con que pudiera querer tanto a alguien. Pero le había asustado la intensidad de sus sentimientos y se había apartado de ella. Y, la poco afortunada aparición de Tanya, había sido la gota que colmó el vaso, levantando un muro entre Bella y él.

Pero no era sólo deseo lo que sentía por su joven esposa, y, por primera vez, tuvo que admitirlo. Recordó Bella con dieciséis años, abrazando a un cachorro al que, unos crueles muchachos, le había disparado con un rifle, y llorando con rabia, ya que insistió en que Edward la llevara al veterinario. El cachorro había muerto, y Edward había consolado a la joven cuyo corazón sonaba como si se fuera romper. Bella, como siempre había sido la defensora de los indefensos. En su corazón cabía el mundo entero. ¿Cómo pudo haber herido de ese modo, a una mujer así?

Él suspiró en voz alta. Se preguntó si se había vuelto loco con el regreso de Tanya. Había temido su vuelta porque creía que todavía estaba enamorado de Tanya, pero ya no lo estaba. Lo supo, de repente, en el momento en el que vio a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos y la maleta en la mano. Bella había vivido con él durante dos semanas, y ni siquiera la había tocado desde su noche de bodas. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Ahora se dio cuenta de que había ocultado sus sentimientos incluso a sí mismo. Había tenido miedo de enamorarse de Bella, porque pensó que le iba a pasar igual que con Tanya. Excepto que Bella no se vendía al mejor postor. Ella lo quería y, al parecer, estaba avergonzada de sentirse de esa manera. Pero tenía un gran corazón y lo había cuidado. Si lo hubiera intentado, podría haberse hecho dueño de su amor. El pensamiento, que una vez le había dado miedo, ahora le parecía lo mejor del mundo.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Había dejado que se fuera y no sería fácil conseguir que volviera. Había perdido. ¿Qué diablos hacía yendo hacía Corpus Christi con dos personas que ni siquiera gustaban?

Sumido en sus pensamiento se dió cuenta de que ya estaban llegando a la ciudad. Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. Pensaba Edward lo que había prometido pero, después, iría a casa de Bella. Costara lo que costara, iba a recuperarla.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Apenas llegaron a la mansión de ladrillo blanco y se bajaron del coche, Felix gimió y luego cayó. Murió allí mismo sobre césped verde, antes de la llegara la ambulancia, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo Edward para reanimarlo. Había tenido otro ataque.

Tanya estaba destrozado y Edward se encontró ante la irónica situación de organizar un funeral para el segundo marido de su ex—esposa y su antiguo amigo.

De vuelta a casa, Bella oyó hablar de la muerte de Felix Volturi, que salió en todas las noticias. Había sido un hombre bastante conocido y apreciado en el mundo agrícola. Su entierro se hizo a lo grande y asistieron muchas personas importantes. Bella vio en el periódico una foto de Edward consolando a la afligida viuda. Ella no podía imaginar nadie más fría que la mujer que aparentaba sentir la muerte de su marido. Si Tanya lloraba seguro que era porque con la muerte de Felix se le había ido su seguro de vida.

Bella se reprendió a sí misma por su pensamiento poco caritativo y tiró el periódico a la papelera. Bueno, una cosa es cierta, seguro que Edward le pedía el divorcio para poder casarse con la mujer que realmente amaba. Si Tanya era lo que quería, debería tenerla. Bella recordó lo que le había dicho a Felix Volturi acerca de no querer hacer sufrir a su corazón durante el resto de su vida por un hombre que quería a otra. Pobre Felix, que había hecho exactamente eso, durante diez largos años. Bella rezó una oración en silencio por él. Por lo menos ahora seguramente descansaría en paz.

Transcurrieron dos largas semanas, sin noticias de Edward. A la mañana siguiente Bella fue a ver al abogado para iniciar los trámites de divorcio. Esto significaba darle un pellizco a su pequeño fondo fiduciario para pagarle, pero eso no importa. Quería que Edward fuera feliz.

—Esto no es sabio, —trató de asesorarla el abogado—. Está alterada por todo lo que ha pasado. Debe esperar y pensárselo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya he pensado todo lo que tenía que pensar. Quiero que el que redacte el documento para firmarlo y que se lo entregue a Edward, junto con los papeles del divorcio. He decidido tirar la toalla. Tanya es libre ahora y Edward se merece un poco de felicidad. Dios sabe que ya ha esperado el tiempo suficiente para volver a tenerla.

El abogado hizo una mueca de dolor al mirar a la mujer vulnerable y pálida sentada frente a él. Estaba claro que había sufrido, a juzgar por la delgadez de su rostro y las ojeras bajos sus ojos azules. No podía imaginarse que un hombre estuviera lo bastante loco para rechazar un amor tan intenso y desinteresado. Pero si ella tenía razón, eso era, exactamente, lo que Edward Cullen ya había hecho. Suspiró interiormente, diciendo algo sobre tirar el oro para quedarse con el oropel. !Algunos hombres no sabían la suerte que tenían!

—Tendré todo listo para mañana por la mañana. ¿Está absolutamente segura?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces considérelo hecho.

Bella le dio las gracias y se fue casa. La casa estaba demasiado vacía y ella se sintió igual. Había toda una nueva vida por delante de ella. Estaba cerrando con fuerza la puerta del pasado para abrir otra a la mañana siguiente. Un pensamiento que siguió con ella hasta que, a la mañana siguiente, empezó a vomitar, como si estuviera muriendo. Tenía que ir a la oficina del abogado para firmar los papeles, pero estaba demasiado enfermo para viajar.

Temiendo haber cogido algún virus que le impidiera llevar a cabo sus planes, concertó una cita con el Dr. Alistar Sinclair, un miembro recién casado de la comunidad médica local.

Alistar la examinó, le hizo las preguntas pertinentes y empezó a silbar sin hacer ruido mientras, Bella lo miraba asustada.

—Debe haber sido la noche de bodas, —dijo Alistar, irónico—, porque solo lleva casada un mes y conozco a Edward Cullen. Estoy seguro de que no te tocó hasta que tuviste el anillo en el dedo.

—Alistar, ¡eres horrible! —gimió Bella, ruborizándose.

—Sí pero, también, tengo razón —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Dos semanas son muy poco tiempo para que las pruebas nos digan algo concluyente, por lo que esperaremos un poco más. Pero, mientras tanto, mira ten cuidado con las medicinas que tomas y descansa bastante, porque he visto demasiados embarazos para confundir uno. ¡Enhorabuena!.

—Gracias. Pero, eh, no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella, suavemente.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo el médico, riéndose entre dientes—. Quieres sorprenderlo, ¿no?

—Así es —dijo Bella inmediatamente, pensando en la sorpresa que iba a ser.

—Vuelve a verme en dos semanas —repitió Alistar—, y te enviaré a Tyler Crownley en Victoria. Él es el mejor obstetra a quien conozco, y está mucho más cerca que Houston.

—Gracias, Alistar.

—Estoy a tu disposición.

Bella volvió a casa en medio de una nube de temor, aprensión y alegría. Estaba segura de que estaba embarazada y de que, su matrimonio estaba por los suelos. Pero sabía lo que iba a hacer. Primero tenía que ir a Houston, encontrar un piso y un trabajo. Ya le había pasado a abogado toda la documentación relacionada con el testamento de su padre, así como la demanda de divorcio. Seguramente ya se los habría enviado a Edward a casa de la Sra. Volturi en Corpus Christi, que estaba allí por la muerte de Felix. Había quemado sus puentes y no había vuelta atrás.

Consciente de lo que estaba pasando en Corpus Christi, Bella se puso para Houston la mañana siguiente, pensando en un futuro sin Edward.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre alto, de ojos oscuros, le notificaba la demanda, haciendo que Edward maldijera hasta que se quedó ronco.

Edward cogió el teléfono, ajeno a la mirada sorprendida de Tanya y marcó el número de teléfono del abogado, que también era amigo suyo.

—Sam, ¿qué diablos pasa? —exigió, agitando los papeles del divorcio ante el receptor—. ¡No te he pedido las escrituras al rancho, y tampoco recuerdo haber preguntado por nada referente a un divorcio!

—No, no, viejo amigo, cálmate, —dijo Sam, con firmeza—. Ella me dijo que era lo mejor para ambos. Además, según parece, estás otra vez con Tanya.

—¿Lo estoy? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Bella. ¿Sabes una cosa, Edward?, creo que estás haciéndole mucho a una buena mujer. Nunca ha pensado en sí misma ni una sola vez. Fue lo que pensó que querías, lo que creía que necesitabas para ser feliz, lo que le hizo organizar todo ésto. Dice que esto será una ventaja para ti, para que vuelvas a ser feliz como lo fuiste hace diez años, y que se alegra mucho de poder hacerlo.

—Se alegra por mí —miró a los papeles y después a Tanya, con irritación, ya que había estado fingiendo estar de duelo dos semanas e intentado atraparlo de nuevo en sus redes. Pero no había tenido éxito. Había estado poniendo en orden los asuntos y las finanzas de Felix, que estaban hechas un lío, para que ella no tuviera problemas. Le había llevado bastante tiempo y él no quería estar aquí, pero lo hizo en nombre del que fue su amigo en otro tiempo. Ahora sólo quería volver a casa y recuperar a su esposa, pero tenía en sus manos la prueba de que le iba a costar mucho trabajo conseguirlo.

—Ella sabía que estarías encantado de haber solucionado el asunto antes de volver, —continuó—. Escucha, si no te opones, y no tienes por qué hacerlo, ¿verdad?, puedo conseguirlo enseguida.

Edward dudó, respirando con calma para no empezar lanzar juramentos. Veía las palabras escritas con la vista borrosa tal y como recordaba a Bella la última vez que la había visto. Se repitió repite mentalmente todas las cosas crueles y odiosas que le había dicho. No le extrañaba que quisiera divorciarse de él. Ella no conocía sus sentimientos, porque nunca se lo había dicho y pensaba que la odiaba. ¡Qué risa!

—¿Puedes retenerlo unas semanas? —le preguntó al abogado—. Tengo todavía bastantes cosas que arreglar aquí para la viuda de Felix, y no podré volver a casa, por lo menos, hasta dentro de una semana o más.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero seguro que no le gusta, —dice Sam.

—No le digas.

—Edward…

—No se lo digas, —repitió—. Espera hasta que yo regrese.

Hubo un gran suspiro.

—Si ella me pregunta, de repente, no le voy a mentir.

—Entonces, asegúrate de que no tenga esa oportunidad.

—Lo intentaré.

—Gracias.

Edward colgó el teléfono. Se sentía fatal. Dios mío, ¡en qué lío había convertido su vida!

Tanya, que llevaba una bata transparente, se acercó sigilosamente y se apoyó en su brazo.

—Pobre viejo y querido amigo, ¿te ha abandonado? —preguntó suavemente—. Lo siento. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo arriba para que pueda intentar consolarte?

Él miró como si no la hubiera oído bien.

—Tanya, solo hace una semana que enterraste a tu marido —dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Él se había quedado sin dinero y apenas era capaz de moverse por sí mismo. —sonrió como si fuera una niña y él se dio cuenta de que era solo una niña. No tenía sentimientos ni emociones, sólo contaban sus deseos y necesidades que satisfacía de la mejor forma que sabía: con su cuerpo. Había vivido con ella durante dos años, echándola de menos más de diez, y nunca supo, realmente, que clase de persona era, hasta que se involucró con Bella. Ahora podía ver, realmente, lo diferentes que eran las dos mujeres.

Le apartó la mano de su brazo.

—Tengo que acabar algunas cosas, —dijo Edward—. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, querido.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Edward tardó otros diez días en arreglar y terminar todo los asuntos de negocios de Felix y dejarlos en manos de un buen abogado. Felix tenía un abogado, pero les había dado largas y era casi imposible de localizar. Por último, había tenido que pedir por vía judicial la documentación que necesitaba. Luego, el abogado cuyo título era falso, se había esfumado. No es de extrañar que Felix hubiera perdido la mayor parte de su dinero. El abogado había malversado sus fondos. Afortunadamente, habría suficiente, añadiendo el seguro de vida, para que Tanya quedara bastante bien provista.

Fue entonces, cuando él le explicó las cosas, y ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a proponerle matrimonio, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad.

—Pero tú me amas —exclamó—. Siempre lo has hecho. ¡Mira cuanta prisa te diste en casarte con esa joven sólo para que no me diera cuenta de que todavía estabas enamorado de mí!

—Puede que, al principio, fuera así, —respondió tranquilamente—. Pero ahora es distinto y no puedo permitir el lujo de perderla en este momento.

—Oh, supongo que ella tiene dinero.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No. Ella no tiene ni un céntimo. ¿Siempre tienes que tener razones mercenarias que atribuir a todas las decisiones?

—Por supuesto que hago, —dijo, y sonrió ligeramente—. La seguridad es lo más importante en el mundo. Yo no tenía nada cuando era una niña y, a veces, pasaba hambre. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca me volvería a pasar —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es por lo que te abandoné, ya lo sabes. Te estabas arruinado y tenía miedo. Yo te amaba pero, entonces Felix se cruzó en mi camino, con un montón de dinero y me dijo que me quería —dijo, sonriendo—. No tenía elección, de verdad.

—Supongo que no la tenías —esto le hizo recordar que Bella no tenía nada, y, sin embargo, le estaba dando la única cosa de valor que tenía en su poder, le había vendido el rancho, para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a la amenaza de un peligroso vecino ruidoso. Podría haberse pateado a sí mismo, en principio, por haberla dejado salir de su casa.

—Sentí pena por ella, —añadió pensativa—. No es nada sofisticada, ¿verdad? Me tenía miedo —frunció las cejas—. ¿Por qué no quieres dormir con ella?

Él evitó su mirada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—De alguna manera, sí lo es. No quieres acostarte conmigo, vale, pero ¿por qué?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No te quiero, —admitió de mala gana—. Lo siento.

—La has utilizado, —le recordó—. Me quisiste siempre. Pensé que ibas a morirte cuando me marché.

—Maldita sea, casi lo hiciste. Pero las cosas han cambiado —dijo, mientras la miraba con tristeza—. Lo siento, Tanya. Por tu pérdida y por lo demás.

—Felix no era un mal hombre —dijo—. Yo estaba encariñada con él. Supongo que, en cierto modo, lo echaré de menos —dijo, mirándolo—. Estás seguro de que no me quieres?

Él asintió.

Ella suspiró y sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, eso es lo que hay. Por lo menos voy a tener suficiente dinero a fin de mes, gracias a ti. ¡Y todavía soy lo bastante joven para casarme por tercera vez!

En ese momento le dijo adiós y volvió al motel en el que estaba alojado. Se sentía bien, después de haberse quitado un peso de encima al haber resuelto todos los asuntos de Tanya, que estaban bastante enredados. Ahora tenía que volver a casa y resolver sus propios problemas.

Miró la demanda de divorcio y las escrituras con los ojos entrecerrados. Bella no había tardado, ni un momento, en traspasarle el rancho. Empezó a fruncir el ceño. ¿Dónde se habría ido a vivir si no tenía casa?

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su abogado, pero le dijeron que Sam estaba en el Juzgado y no sabían cuando iba a volver. Realmente preocupo, marcó el número del rancho Swan, pero sonó dos veces y la línea estaba ocupada. Empezó a hablar pero un contestador automático le informó de que el número había sido desconectado.

Frustrado y preocupado, su siguiente llamada fue a su casa, donde contestó Zafrina.

—Muy bien, ¿qué diablos está pasando? ¿Y Bella ¿a dónde ha ido? —exigió sin preámbulo.

—No me dejó que te llamara, —dijo Zafrina, rígidamente—. Se lo supliqué, pero dio su brazo a torcer. Le di mi palabra y no puedo romperla.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido, —llegó la lacónica respuesta—. Dijo que te había dado las escrituras y que Quill y Embry cuidarían del rancho hasta que hicieras otros arreglos, pero que tendrías que pagarles.

—Oh, ¡al diablo con el rancho! —chasqueó los dedos—. ¿Dónde está?

—Tomó un taxi a la estación de autobuses y cogió un autobús para Houston. Y no sé a dónde ha ido desde allí.

Levantó la cabeza esperanzado.

—¡Houston! ¡Zafrina, eres maravillosa!

—No, espera, hay algo más. La enfermera que trabaja con el Dr. Alistar Sinclair es mi prima. Parece Bella fue a ver a Alistar antes de dejar la ciudad. Si no la encuentras enseguida, vas a tener que buscar a dos personas en vez de a una —dijo, y colgó.

Él se quedó mirando el teléfono sin comprender nada y sintió como la sangre se le iba de la cara. ¿Bella estaba embarazada? Recordó su noche de bodas y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos había pensado en tomar precauciones. ¡Su Bella iba a tener un bebé, y él había dejado que se fuera! ¡Qué idiota había sido!

Llamó al aeropuerto. Houston es un buen lugar para empezar, gracias a Zafrina, que lo había salvado de horas de búsqueda. Pero era una gran ciudad, y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Se maldijo a sí mismo por cada cosa dolorosa que nunca debía haberle dicho. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para convencerla de que, ella sola, no podría con todo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser encontrar a Bella en Houston. Tenía un poco de dinero y no tardaría en agotársele si no conseguir un trabajo. Tenía que encontrarla rápidamente, así que fue directamente a uno de los detectives más conocidos de Houston, y le dijo todo lo que sabía de Bella, incluyendo una descripción.

—¿Tiene usted una foto de su esposa, Sr. Cullen? —le preguntó Emmet a través de su mesa. Era ex Ranger de Texas, que había levantado su agencia desde cero, y ahora tenía una gran reputación a nivel nacional, por conseguir los resultados más difíciles.

La pregunta sobresaltó a Edward, que no lo había esperado. Parecía incómodo.

—No —dijo.

El otro hombre no hizo ningún comentario, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo con curiosidad. No era extraño, ya que detrás de la mesa de McCarthy había una foto de familia del detective junto con su atractiva esposa y sus dos hijos pequeños.

—Estamos recién casados, se sintió obligado a explicar Edward—. Fue un matrimonio rápido.

Emmet no dijo una palabra. Estaba ocupado anotando cosas—. ¿Ella ha huido, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó de repente posando sus ojos negro sobre él.

Edward dio un gran suspiro, enfadado.

—Sí, —dijo entre dientes—. Hice algo estúpido y merecería perderla. Pero no creo que pueda soportarlo —se inclinó hacia adelante con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas, en una postura de derrota—. Y está embarazada —añadió entre dientes.

La difícil situación de Edward era muy familiar para Emmet McCarthy, ya que sabía todo acerca de la mujer embarazada que se había escapado.

—Vamos a encontrar a su esposa —le dijo Emmet dijo al hombre, no tan lejano ahora—. Nos ha dado algunas buenas pistas, que verificaremos. ¿Dónde puedo localizarlo?

Edward le dio el nombre de un hotel de la localidad—. Voy a estar aquí hasta que tenga noticias de ustedes —añadió, con la mirada de un hombre que pensaba quedarse allí hasta el cambio de siglo si era necesario.

—Está bien. Lo conseguiré —Se levantó y se dieron la mano—. Las mujeres necesitan mucha ternura. Se ponen tristes con facilidad y guardan secretos —dijo sorprendentemente—. Pero, por si le sirve de ayuda, después de un tiempo, se aprende a lidiar con ello.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias.

Emmet se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo.

—Llevo casado bastante tiempo. No siempre es un camino de rosas. Tiene que seguir trabajando en ello.

—Lo recordaré. Espero tener la oportunidad de vivirlo en primera persona.

Emmet tardó dos días en dar con Bella en una pequeña pensión a las afueras de Houston. Durante ese tiempo, Edward perdió sueño y se torturaba pensando en todo lo que podría haberle pasado a su vagabunda esposa embarazada, lo que no mejoró su temperamento ni su angustia.

Cuando Emmet lo llamó, ya había salido luna y no tardó casi nada en llegar a todos la pensión de la Sra. Da Revin, pero cuando llegó a la puerta principal y se bajó del coche que había alquilado en el aeropuerto, no sabía muy bien qué decir. Miraba la casa blanca con anhelo y aprensión. Su esposa estaba allí, pero ella no lo quería. Había tratado de divorciarse de él, se había trasladado aquí y había hecho un gran esfuerzo para borrarlo de su vida. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada de su embarazo. ¿Cómo debería hablar con ella, ¿qué tenía que decirle para que le perdonara por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir y por la forma en que la había tratado?

Salió del coche y se acercó a la casa lentamente, arrastrando los pies, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Se acercó y llamó al timbre. Una anciana, sonriente y regordeta, abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta educadamente.

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo, en un tono moderado—. Creo que mi esposa está viviendo aquí. Se llama Bella.

—¿La Srta. Swan es su esposa? —preguntó, desconcertada—. Pero estoy segura de que dijo que no estaba casada.

—Está bien casada, —respondió, acordándose, demasiado tarde, de quitarse su sombrero Stetson, de color crema, y dejarlo colgando de su mano. Me gustaría verla.

Ella se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, en este momento no está aquí —dijo—. Se fue a ver esa nueva película de aventuras al centro comercial, con el Sr. Witherdale, eso es.

Su mirada era ligeramente homicida.

—¿Quién es el Sr. Witherdale? —pregunta brevemente.

—Vive aquí, también —dijo tartamudeando nerviosa por el oscuro resplandor de sus ojos—. Es un joven muy agradable…

—¿En qué centro comercial y que película es? —exigió.

Ella se lo dijo. No se atrevió a ocultárselo.

Rodeó su coche, cerrando la puerta con un portazo y haciendo patinar el coche, mientras se incorporaba a la calzada.

—¡Oh, querida, querida, —murmuró la Sra. Da Revin—. Me pregunto si debería haberle dicho que James tiene once años…

Sin se consciente de la hora, Edward llegó al centro comercial, aparcó el coche y fue directo al cine. La suerte quiso que la película hubiera terminado en ese momento y la gente empezara a salir por las tres puertas de la sala. Estuvo pendiente de todo el mundo, hasta que vio Bella.

Ella estaba hablando con un niño pequeño, que llevaba una gorra de béisbol, con la cara animada y sonriente. Su corazón saltó cuando la vio salir del gran edificio. Él la amaba. Sinceramente, no lo había reconocido. Su corazón se aceleró desenfrenadamente, pero sus ojos empezaron a brillar, tranquilos, atentos y con adoración.

Bella estaba demasiado lejos para ver su expresión. Pero lo descubrió inmediatamente y se detuvo a pensar cómo la había descubierto. El muchacho estaba diciendo algo, pero no lo estaba escuchando. Su rostro estaba pálido.

Edward se acercó a ella, alerta ante cualquier movimiento repentino. Si trataba de correr, la detendría antes de que consiguiera dar tres pasos.

Pero ella no corrió. Levantó la barbilla, como si se preparara para la batalla y sus manos apretando el pequeño bolso contra la cintura de su falda vaquera.

—Hola, Bella, —dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó.

—No he sido yo. Lo hizo el detective de la agencia.

Se puso más pálida todavía.

—He firmado todos los documentos necesarios, —le dijo secamente—. Eres libre.

Él hundió las manos en sus bolsillos—. ¿Lo soy?

Bella se dirigió a James y le entregó un billete de cinco dólares.

—James, ¿por qué no vuelves allí y juegas a las máquinas un rato, mientras hablo con este señor? —pregunta.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Claro, Miss Swan, ¡gracias! —y se fue a grandes zancadas.

—Así que venías con un niño, no con ningún otro hombre —murmuró Edward distraídamente.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¡Como si fuera a confiar, otra vez, en mi propio criterio sobre los hombres! La madre de James está en el trabajo, por lo que me ofrecí a traerlo a ver una película.

—Te gustan los niños, ¿no? —le preguntó, y sus ojos miraron suavemente hacía su cintura—. Es una suerte.

—Yo no llamaría así —dijo obstinadamente.

Él suspiró. No sabía qué decir pero, sin duda, este no era el mejor sitio para hablar—. Mira, ¿por qué no vamos a al niño y volvemos a la pensión? ¿Han venido conduciendo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Vinimos en el autobús —quería discutir, pero parecía haberse quedado clavada en el suelo. No podía entender por qué él estaba aquí, cuando Tanya era libre. Tal vez eso era lo que quería explicarle. Por el momento, parecía que no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que él decía.

—¡En el autobús! —murmuró él, y en tus condiciones, dijo para sí mismo, porque no se atrevía a decirle que sabía que estaba embarazada. Todavía no—. Vamos a por el niño, —dijo brevemente—. Voy a llevaros a casa.

Edward fue a buscar James y los llevó de vuelta a la pensión. James le agradeció la invitación y se fue. La Sra. Da Revin estaba merodeando, pero una mirada furiosa de Edward hizo que se marchara.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en una silla, mientras Bella se sentaba en la cama un poco nerviosa.

—¿Dónde está Tanya? —le preguntó.

—En Corpus Christi, supongo, —dijo—. Estoy solo.

—No vas a estar solo mucho tiempo, —recordó él—. Ya puedes casarte de nuevo.

—Ya estoy casado, —dijo tranquilamente—. Tengo una mujer joven y muy bonita.

Se ruborizó.

—Me divorcié de ti.

Agitó su cabeza.

—Lo he parado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolos con los ojos tristes y la cara tan blanca como el papel—. ¡No tienes que seguir casado conmigo ahora que ella está libre!

Hizo una mueca de dolor. Se acercó y tocó su mejilla, pero ella se retiró.

Él movió la cara y miró hacia el suelo.

—No quiero volver a casarse con Tanya.

Ella lo miró fijamente, sin convencerse del todo.

—Nunca has obtenido nada de ella, Edward, —dijo tristemente—. Tú mismo dijiste que parte de la razón por la que te casabas conmigo era para que ella no supiera lo mucho que habías sufrido, desde que te divorciaste.

—Tal vez era la vieja historia de querer lo que no se podía tener, o que la hierba siempre es más verde al otro lado de la valla, —dijo arriesgándose.

Suspiró largamente.

—O tal vez era sólo que tú nunca dejaste de quererla, —añadió Bella, y en sus ojos apareció una mirada melancólica y triste—. ¡Oh, Edward, no podemos amar a quien nos ordenen. Tenemos que conformarnos con lo que podemos tener en esta vida. —dijo, mirando al suelo—. Voy a volver a la escuela y, cuando tenga un trabajo, seré feliz.

Sus ojos la miraron.

—¿Sin mí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que sabía. Parpadeó, reunió sus pensamientos dispersos y dijo ingeniosamente.

—Tanya no quiere casarse contigo ¿no? —pregunta con recelo.

—Más que nunca, —le aseguró.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ya te lo he dicho. El problema es que no quiero casarme con ella.

—No lo entiendo, —dijo con inquietud.

Él sonrió con nostalgia.

—Solía sentir envidia de otros hombres cuando estaban con sus hijos en el camping y/o iban de pesca con ellos. Nunca pensé que podría tener uno mío. Pero una chica también me gustaría. Creo que las niñas pueden pescar y cazar, igual que los niños, si les gusta —levantó la mirada hacia la de ella—. Creo que tú también sabes disparar, si no recuerdo mal.

—No me gusta la caza, —respondió ella, incómoda por la forma en que hablaba de los niños. Él no podía saber…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te enseñaré a cazar.

—Vale, pero no los voy a cocinar.

Se río entre dientes.

—¿Qué es en concreto lo que no harás?

—Sé lo que es —dijo suspirando otra ves. La forma en que la estaba tocando le hizo sentir hormigueo en los dedos de los pies—. Tanya puede cambiar de opinión acerca de tener un hijo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero aunque lo hiciera, no los querría ni los amaría. Tú sí querrás a nuestros hijos y los mimarás si no tengo cuidado —levantó los ojos—. Zafrina ya te está esperando. Ha comprado un triturador de alimentos para poder hacer comidas para bebés.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Ella ha hecho saltar la alarma.

—No, no ha sido ella, —dijo con una sonrisa—. La enfermera del Dr. Alistar Sinclair es pariente de Zafrina.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —dijo desesperada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Así que ya lo sé. El mundo no se acaba porque tú no me hayas dicho —dijo con los ojos entornados—. Siento mucho haber sido tan duro como para que pensaras que no me lo podías decir.

Lo miró furiosa.

—No voy a volver.

Sus hombros se hundieron.

—Sé que he cometido muchos errores, —dijo—. Déjame que te lo cuente. Hasta hace un par de semanas, pensé que, todavía, estaba enamorado de mi ex esposa. Tuve que volver a verla para darme cuenta de que era una ilusión. Después de estar contigo, Tanya me resultaba demasiado dura.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿No? —dijo suspirando—. Bueno, Bella, supongo que hice la idolatré después de que se fuera. Miraba tan lejos que no me daba cuenta de lo que tenía cerca.

—Pero tú no has actuado como alguien que no estaba enamorado de su ex esposa, —le recordó cuando, en un momento de ira, recordó todas las cosas dolorosas que le había dicho.

—Solo necesité pasar dos semanas en Corpus Christi para curarme, —dijo dándose la vuelta. Se inclinó hacia adelante con sus los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando al suelo—. Tanya es superficial, —dijo, echando un vistazo a Bella—. Superficial, egoísta y mimada. He estado tanto tiempo alejado de ella, que se me había olvidado. Se me rompió el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que te fuiste porque pensaste que quería Tanya en vez de a tí. Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado.

—No puedes evitar querer a otra persona…

—Te quiero a ti, Bella, —dijo con una curiosa sonrisa.

Agarró sus manos que las tenía apoyadas en su cintura.

—Tú solo te estás aprovechando de la situación, ¿no? Sabes lo del bebé y lo que siento por ti y me tienes lástima.

Su corazón dio un salto.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —le preguntó.

—Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, —dijo ella, evitando su mirada penetrante—. Lo estoy desde que tenía diecisiete años.

Su corazón ya no saltaba, se había parado. Apenas podía respirar. Sin duda se había quedado sin palabras.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pensando que su silencio era de pena por ella, porque no tenía nada que darle—. ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿no? Era todavía una niña. No podía dejar que ni siquiera los niños me besaran, porque me quedaba pensando en tí. He vivido como una monja todos estos años, esperando y esperando, y tiene que suceder así… te sientes obligado a casarte justo cuando tu ex mujer es libre de nuevo.

Nunca supo que ella lo amaba. Sabía que lo quería, que era una cosa totalmente distinta. Se quedó sorprendido por un momento y, a continuación, abrumado, encantado.

—Lo siento, —dijo con un largo suspiro—. Creo que ambos estamos atrapados.

—Necesitarás alguna ropa de pre—mamá, —comentó, aclarándose la garganta—. Cosas de ponerte cuando demos fiestas. Después de todo, soy un hombre rico. No queremos que la gente piense que no puedo permitirme vestirte apropiadamente, ¿o sí?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a volver…

—Podemos convertir la habitación de huéspedes en un cuarto para el niño, —continuó él, como si ella no hubiera hablado—. Está al lado de la habitación de matrimonio, y podemos dejar la puerta abierta por la noche. También tendremos monitor, —añadió pensativo—. Así que si el bebé tiene algún problema durante la noche, sonará una alarma junto a nuestra cama. O podríamos contratar a una enfermera para los primeros meses. ¿Te gustaría?

Estaba haciendo planes en voz alta.

—No he pensado en nada de eso, —dijo tartamudeando.

—¿No quieres una vida estable para nuestro bebé, con una madre y un padre que lo quieran? —que persisten.

La dejó clavada en el suelo con esa última pregunta. ¿Qué podía decir ella? Por supuesto, ella quería una buena vida para su hijo. Pero, si Edward todavía amaba a Tanya, ¿qué tipo de vida iba a ser?

Sus ojos reflejaban todas sus preocupaciones. Él le tocó la mejilla y, a continuación, revolvió su suave su cabello despeinado.

—Estaba tratando de vivir en el pasado porque no tenía nada en el presente ni esperanzas de un futuro, a menos que hablemos de ganar dinero, lo que ya no es cierto. Ahora tengo algo por lo que vivir, un desafío que me gusta —dijo sonriendo—. Supongo que Zafrina me hará la vida imposible durante una semana, haciéndome pagar muy caro la forma en que te traté. No permitirá que se olviden las cosas desagradables que te dije, y va a seguir dándome la lata con ello cada vez que tenga ocasión —dijo suspirando—. Sin embargo, todo merece la pena, si vuelves a casa, Bella. Zafrina está como loca solo de pensar en tener un bebé en la casa.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto… —comenzó.

Se inclinó y acarició sus labios con ternura.

—La verdad es que no, —murmuró él—. Abre la boca, quiero saber si te gusta esto.

—Yo no…

—Ummm, ya está, —le susurró suavemente, profundizando el beso.

Ella se olvidó hasta de lo que estaba pensando decirle. Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y dejó la sentara sobre sus piernas para que pudiera apretarla suavemente contra su cuerpo. Era agradable, lento y muy delicado. Cuando, finalmente, levantó la cabeza, ella no podía pensar absolutamente en nada.

—Me va a gustar ser padre, —le aseguró—. No me va a importar levantarme contigo para consolarlo cuando le estén saliendo los diente o para darle el biberón o cambiar pañales."

—Eso es muy tierno.

El sonrío.

—¿Tienes muchas cosas para guardar en la maleta?

—Sólo algunas faldas, blusas y zapatos. Pero no he dicho que vaya a ir contigo.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —preguntó suavemente.

—Todavía no me has explicado por qué no quieres volver a casarte con Tanya.

—¡Oh! Es eso. —se encogió de hombros. - No la quiero. No estoy seguro de si la he querido alguna vez. Pensé que la quería, pero hay una gran diferencia entre la lujuria y el amor."

—¿Estás seguro?

—Teniendo en cuenta la clase de hombre que soy, y creo que me conoces bastante bien ahora, ¿me crees capaz de hacerle el amor a una mujer cuando estoy enamorado de otra?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Bueno, no, creo que no. Eres bastante anticuado como para hacerlo.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, ¿cómo podría haber hecho el contigo ni siquiera una vez, si realmente estuviera enamorado de Tanya?

—Estoy segura de que la mayoría de los hombres habrían rechazado algo que se les ofreciera.

—Estamos hablando de mí. ¿Lo haría yo?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No.

—Ese es el caso, hacer el amor contigo, ¿no es igual que si te declarara mi amor?

Lo era. Ella respiró con fuerza.

—Oh, Dios mío. Nunca lo miré de esa forma.

—Tampoco yo me di cuenta hasta que estaba en Corpus Christi, —admitió—. Me sentía culpable y tenía remordimientos, estaba desilusionado y nos negué la felicidad a los dos. Pero al final, volví porque te quería. Y tú no estabas allí —sonrío tristemente—. Pensaba que lucharías contra Tanya. Nunca esperé que huyeras.

—Pensaba que no me querías. Las mujeres solo pelean cuando se sienten queridas. Yo no me sentía así —lo miró a los ojos, fascinada—. No estoy segura de que te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera… ¿no?

Hizo una mueca.

—Realmente, no.

—¡Oh!

—Pero yo si podría hacerlo. Si el asunto fuera importante para mí —bajo la vista hacia su estómago—. Supongo que a los niños también les gusta escucharlo, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Siempre.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

—Muy bien. Dame un minuto para hacerme a la idea.

Ella sonrió, emocionada y encantada.

—Tienes todo el que necesites.

—Muy bien… Te quiero.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—Te quiero, —repitió, y esta vez sonaba muy serio. Miró hacia abajo, asombrado—. Claro que sí —susurró roncamente—. Con todo mi corazón, Bella, incluso aunque no me haya dado cuenta.

Ella se acercó y apoyó su cara en su pecho, ronroneando como un gatito—. Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Sonrío torcidamente, mirando fijamente a la puerta por encima su cabeza. Nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil confesar sus sentimientos más profundos. No lo había hecho nunca, ni siquiera con Tanya. Sus brazos la apretaron.

—Supongo que no somos los primeros que han caído rendidos ante el amor.

—Sin embargo, así parece ¿no? —dijo perezosamente—. ¡Oh, Edward, cuanto me gustaría que papá estuviera vivo para que lo supiera.

Edward acariciaba su pelo con la mano.

—Él sabe, Bella, —dijo en voz baja, con su voz profunda, tranquila y cariñosa—. De alguna manera, estoy seguro de que lo sabe.

Ella se acercó más.

—Es posible que los sepa.


	7. Chapter 7

Diana Palmer – Marido de papel – 15º Hombres de Texas

**Capítulo 7**

El bebé nació a las dos de la mañana. Zafrina se sentó en la sala de urgencias con su bata y sus zapatillas, los rulos en el pelo, mirando furiosa al hombre desaliñado y pálido sentado frente a ella, que se estaba incorporando para darle las gracias al médico por haber ayudado a nacer a su hijo.

—¡Es un niño! —exclamó cuando el médico salió de la sala—. ¡Y Bella está bien! Puedo verla tan pronto como la traigan de la sala de recuperación!

—Ya la has visto, —le dijo ella entre dientes, alzando una ceja de su cara enrojecida—. Justo antes de que te desmayaras…

—¡Yo no me he desmayado! —dijo—. Tropecé con esa maldita bata que llevaba en la sala de partos!

—¿La que solo te llegaba a las rodillas? —le preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía—. Bella se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que ni siquiera tuvo que empujar. El bebé nació justo en ese momento.

—Ha sido una noche movida, —comenzó a la defensiva.

—Claro, negando las contracciones hasta que rompió aguas. "son simplemente falsas alarmas, cariño, estás sólo ocho meses y tres semanas" le dijiste. Y allí fuimos, ¡corriendo al hospital porque temíamos que la ambulancia no llegara a tiempo, ¡y yo en camisón! Y entonces, cuando llegamos a la sala de partos, antes de entrar en la habitación, ¡te has desmayado cuando has visto salir al bebé!

Él Le miró furioso.

—¡No me he desmayado, he tropezado…!

Ella abrió su boca para seguir discutiendo, cuando una enfermera se asomó a la puerta.

—Sr. Cullen, su esposa pregunta por usted.

—Voy enseguida.

—¿Está mejor ahora? —le preguntó la enfermera.

—He tropezado, —dijo con firmeza.

La enfermera y Zafrina intercambiaron una divertida mirada, sin que él las viera.

—Sí, señor, ya se lo que pasó, pero, en un hospital, no podemos pasar por alto ninguna caída.

—Claro que sí. Ya lo sé.

Él siguió a la enfermera por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en una habitación privada y se puso de lado a dejarle entrar.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama, con su hijo en sus brazos, llorando de alegría mientras veía como la enfermera le ponía a Edward, una bata y mascarilla.

—Normal del hospital, —farfulló.

—Sí, señor, pero todo es para la protección del bebé, y sabemos que a usted no le importa, —le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que no.

Ella ató la última cinta y lo dejó con su nueva familia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

—Sólo un poco cansada, y no me desmayado, —agregó.

—Por supuesto que no, querida, —dijo dándole la razón.

—Ven a ver lo que tengo.

Ella abrió la manta y apareció un niño perfecto. Sus ojos no se habían abierto todavía, y se veía muy pequeño.

—Crecerá ¿no? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Él tocó en la diminuta cabeza, fascinado. El bebé era más pequeño de lo que había esperado, tan frágil, tan tierna. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos cuando miró a su hijo.

Segundos después, el pequeño abrió la boca y empezó a llorar. Bella se río entre dientes mientras intentaba abrirse el camisón y dejó al aire un hombro, exponiendo un pecho firme e hinchado. Mientras Edward miraba, totalmente hipnotizado, dirigió el pezón hacia la boquita del bebé que lo cogió y empezó a mamar.

Orgullosa, miró a su marido y vio una expresión maravillada en su cara.

—Sé que hablamos sobre alimentarlo con biberón… —comenzó.

—Olvídate de eso —respondió, mirándola con sus ojos tan llenos de amor que brillaban—. Espero que puede hacerlo que durante un año o así, ya que me encanta veros.

Ella se río con timidez.

—Me encanta esta sensación —confesó, acariciando la pequeña cabeza—. ¡Oh, Edward, tenemos un bebé, —dijo extasiada—. ¡Un bebé de verdad, vivo y saludable!

Él asintió. Casi no podía hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Te amo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Te quiero, cariño, —respondió. Sus ojos buscaron hambriento de ella—. Con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también, mi marido de papel, —ella murmuró.

—¿Estás recordando? —se burló él—. Yo también. Pero me siento bastante carne y hueso en este momento.

—Ya se nota, también —lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó a través de la máscara—. ¿Se te ha olvidado que día es hoy?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, con toda esta emoción…

—¡Es tu cumpleaños!

Arqueó las cejas.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, lo estoy —le dijo ella—. ¿Te gusta mi regalo? —agregó, bajando la cabeza hacia para ver como el bebé seguía mamando.

—Me encanta, —contestó—. ¿Puedo uno de estos cada año? —se burló él.

—No prometerte nada, pero lo intentaré.

—Eso es un trato.

Zafrina se reunió con ellos, un poco más tarde, todavía con la bata y los rulos en el pelo.

—Buen Dios, ¿todavía no has ido a casa? —le pregunto Edward, horrorizado.

Ella le sonrió divertida.

—¿Cómo?

—Usted puede… —frunció los labios—. No tenías dinero para un taxi, y no sabes conducir.

—Cierto.

La miró avergonzado.

—Ahora voy a llevar a Zafrina a casa —dijo inclinándose para besar a Bella y al niño—. En cuanto deje a Zafrina volveré. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

Ella asintió.

—Helado de fresa.

—¡Voy a estar de vuelta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Y así fue. Durante muchos años después, el personal del pequeño hospital, seguía hablando del día en que nació el pequeño Anthony Thomas Cullen, y cómo su orgulloso papá satisfizo el deseo de helado de fresa de Bella, trayendo hasta el hospital, un camión cargado con el helado más exquisito que encontró. Bella dijo que es una lástima que su bebé fuera demasiado pequeño para disfrutar de él, pero Edward le prometió que no habría ningún problema, ya que había comprado una empresa de helados, ¡y estaba, como loco, esperando que llegara el primer cumpleaños de su hijo!

**Fin**

Traducido por Debbie y corregido por Sira Nº Paginas 8—8


End file.
